Beautiful Drug
by Swanqueenrp
Summary: Emma Swan has newly made detective at NY PD, her first hardcore assignment is simple, get close to Regina Mills, the head of one of NY's most notorious gangs, gather information, and take her down. To bad her heart has other ideas.
1. The Enchanted Forest

**Chapter 1**

The only sound that filled the air of the conference room in the NY PD was the sound of the clock ticking away on the wall. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as sea green eyes studied the case file of one of New York's most notorious drug rings. They called themselves,

 ** _'_** ** _The Poisoned Apples'_**

The group itself was now run by a woman named Regina Mills, passed on by her father who had passed in the previous year's, Henry Mills. The gang was infamously known around the country, they had the largest cocaine and marijuana operation in the United States.

The leader herself was a shorter Puerto Rican woman, with perfect tan skin, deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was a few inches from her shoulder's. The woman had full lips, a perfectly toned and proportioned body, that was as beautiful as it was deadly.

Green eyes lifted to look across the room and the blonde cop studied the photo of Regina that their surveillance team had captured earlier that week. Unlike Henry, who's cover for the operation was a hotel chain, Regina had opened up a chain of very popular nightclubs that were scattered all over New York. This club in particular was opening right in the heart of Manhattan, the doors open up right at midnight. According to inside sources this is the club that Regina will be spending most nights at, and also according to inside sources, Regina greatly preferred the _female_ gender, and this is the reason that the blonde deputy was studying this case file so hard. Infiltrating Regina's operation, and getting close to her was Emma's first large assignment, and it all started tonight.

The music blared all the way down the street, the bass so deep the sidewalk outside the club vibrated softly, just enough to feel the beat through your body. The blonde cop on this night had forgone the police uniform, and traded it in for the black cocktail dress that currently adorned her toned body. It showed just enough cleavage and leg to hopefully catch Regina's attention but not enough to be looked over as just another skank off the street. She had on black Gucci Ursula cage heels with a small gold buckle on them, the same type of belt that was around her slim waist to accent her curves. Her hair hung in its natural curls, while her makeup was a bit darker than natural and more smokey. The greens and golds brought out her sea green eyes and her lips were covered with a thin layer of lip gloss. All in all, Emma looked very much the part she was trying to play, she looked like an ordinary girl out on a Friday night looking for a good time, she just hoped the bouncer liked her as much as a lot of the guys around her in line had.

As the line moved forward Emma's nerves grew, but while her insides were a jumbled nervous mess her outside held a calm and confident front to fool any person she may meet. Most people who had been in the line had been turned away and it made Emma exceptionally more nervous as she watched him turn away two _gorgeous_ women. Emma watched them walk off, their shoulders slumping dejectedly.

Emma took the final step forward until she was standing in front of a beast of a bouncer, he was not only well over 6 foot, but he was thick with muscle. He looked more like a human version of 'The Hulk' than a regular everyday guy.

"Name?" He asked in a gruff voice and Emma's eyes widened, there was a fucking list?! Emma swallowed thickly and tried to discreetly read the names from the page without much success. "Emma Swan." She said truthfully hoping that maybe he'd let her in even though she knew she wasn't on his list. "There is no Emma Swan on this list doll face, hit the bricks." He said blandly and Emma's heart sank with rejection and disappointment.

"Hey Markus, when Mal and Cru get here tell them their VIP booth is upstairs, their room is the green room." A tall brunette popped her head out to tell the bouncer, her eyes met Emma's and she let her eyes rake over the blonde's form from head to toe and a small smirk played on her lips. Emma on the other hand tried her best to hold the air of confidence around her while she watched the brunette step out walk toward her. "Who are you blondie?" The girl asked.

"Emma." She said back, her voice raised slightly due to the music. The brunette smiled, grabbed the velvet rope and unhooked it, "Well Emma, my name is Ruby, and tonight is your lucky night." She winked gesturing for Emma to enter. The blonde's stomach erupted into excited butterflies and giving the bouncer a triumphant smirk, Emma sauntered past him and into the club. She descent the stairs with ruby not far behind and once on the Bottom floor of the club Emma's eyes nearly bulged from her head. She'd never seen anything like this place before.

There was a giant bar in the middle of the club, with two dance floors on either sides, couches, pool tables, and outer VIP sections in the darkened corners. There was a staircase to their right that lead up to the second floor that was strictly for VIP guests, each room on the above floor was lit up in the colors of the rainbow, so there were 7 VIP rooms in total up there. This place was giant, how was she ever supposed to find Regina in here?

People were always the same no matter where in the world you went, if you watched closely enough, you'd pick up the subtle things people did when their nerves kick in. For instance, a man's eyes become a bit twitchy, their shoulders square up and they seem to puff up like some kind of moronic bird. It's all the testosterone in their bodies, plus the disgusting thing in their pants, they never think with the correct head.

Women, for the most part, didn't have that problem. Their nervous habits were endearing, the nervous laughs, the lip bites, how they run their hands through their hair. And it was for this specific reason that Regina Mills preferred the fairer sex.

Right now the brunette was watching one of these exact scenes going down in her bar. She was currently leaning up against the railing in the red room, a drink in hand, and her gaze was sweeping over the people on the main floor. She was watching a guy trying to charm a pretty redhead at the bar and Regina shook her head. The girl looked anything other than interested, actually quite the opposite, she looked as if she were going to punch the guy any moment and that just added to her amusement. Add on the fact that they guy who was trying to talk to the redhead was none other than Killian Jones, a low life 'pirate' who worked for her… well, sort of, she didn't spend her time fraternizing with, or even hiring, the lowers of her organization, she left Ruby to do that, she knew the woman through and through and she trusted that the taller brunette knew what she was doing.

Though Regina had never met Killian in person, she knew who he was and what he looked like, along with every other person that was within her organization. The door behind Regina opened and closed a few moments later and without turning around she spoke, "Have they arrived?" she asked while Ruby slid up to the railing next to her, "No, not yet… I actually came to tell you I allowed someone inside who wasn't on your list."

Regina turned her head and gave her a curious look, "You did hmm? Who?" she asked while Ruby's eyes searched the club as Regina's had done previous. "That girl right there."

Ruby nodded to the right side of the bar and Regina turned to look back over the crowd, "She's sitting at the end of the bar, long legs, blonde hair, killer body in the black dress." She described to Regina and her brown eyes landed on the blonde and her eyes widened, "Who on earth..." she whispered to no one in particular. "Her name is Emma.' She answered even though she knew what Regina had said wasn't really a question. "Emma... and she's here alone?" Regina asked turning back to the brunette with curious eyes. "Yes, she came in alone." She said glancing back at Emma, "Though, she may not be alone very much longer." She said watching Killian move from the redhead toward Emma.

Regina's eyes returned to the blonde and she watched Killian approach her, "Let's hope she doesn't turn him down, he doesn't take rejection very well." Ruby said as she and Regina watched from the upper floor.


	2. Meeting her

**AN- I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! :) keep leaving reviews and letting me know what you think!**

 **I don't own ouat or its characters.**

Chapter **2**

Emma had made her way through the crowded dance floor and had managed to get a seat at the bar on the far right side and sat down with a small sigh. Her green eyes scanned the crowd before landing on the bar tender who was watching her curiously. "What can I get you?" he asked and before she could answer another voice behind her piped up, "Whatever it is, I'm buying." The deeper voice said and Emma groaned, rolling her eyes thankful she hadn't been facing the guy. "A beer please." She said before slowly turning to face whomever was obviously wanting her attention. Upon turning her gaze met a tall, fit man with dark hair, scruff, and pretty yet harsh blue eyes. His body was clad in dark blue jeans, a black button up, and a black leather jacket. He was currently giving her a very pervy smile, a grimace fell on her lips before she forced a smile masking the look of distaste that was naturally coming to her lips.

"Hello beautiful." He smirked stepping closer to her and she automatically shuffled back in her seat until her back was pressed against the bar. "Hi... you are?" she asked even though she knew exactly who he was. He was a lower level part or Regina's smuggling operation, he generally worked on the ship that transported cocaine from New York to Puerto Rico. "I'm Jones, Killian Jones." He attempted to purr the words at her and she held back a scoff at his shitty attempt at charming at the James Bond level, which he failed at.

"Well, hello Mr. Jones, I do thank you for the offer, but I am very capable of buying my own drink." she told him with the same forced smile. He cocked a brow at her but turned up the charm. "Come on, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be at the bar all alone." He said moving closer to her. Emma sighed straightening her back a bit.

"She's not alone." A firm female voice sounded behind him and his face turned to a comical shocked expression and Emma couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What she said." Emma answered without even seeing who the woman was. Killian shot her a glare before turning to the side to make sure it was who he thought it was and Emma's jaw nearly hit the floor.

There behind him stood Regina Mills in all her regal glory. She wore an all silver outfit, silver heels, silver slacks with a matching silver top that had nothing underneath it other than a black bra. Her hair was completely straight, makeup light but defining and her lips covered in a light layer of gloss. Her tan skin was covered in a barely visible layer of sweat and all in all she was the epitome of perfection.

Emma's mouth hung open in what could only be a horribly unflattering position and based off the look on Regina's face she found it rather amusing. Around the brunette were 4 body guards, 3 large males, and then the girl who had let her in, Ruby, standing on her right. "Sorry I kept you waiting Emma… I didn't know you had arrived until Ruby had come to inform me." She said stepping from within the 'square' and she stepped around Killian, slightly invading Emma's space.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat and she shook her head, "That's alright… I didn't mind waiting, I just ordered a drink… would you like one?" she asked, nervously smoothing out the bottom of her dress. Regina's eyes watched the move and she held her hand out to Emma, "Yes, but not here, I much prefer spending my time in the VIP rooms, specifically the red room, but I'm not picky, come." She said taking Emma's hand with her own and tugging her up.

Emma let the woman pull her and she followed her into the circle of the body guards, only slightly catching the glare that was thrown their way by Killian. As one unit they moved across the dance floor toward the staircase.

Two of the guards stayed behind at the bottom of the stairs, the male guard went before them up the staircase, with Emma and Regina walking hand in hand up the stairs, and Ruby trailing behind. This seemed a bit much but she knew how hard the drug world could be, the leader needed to be protected at all times.

Once they were officially up the stairs the guy turned right to go towards what Emma figured was the red room but Regina gave Emma's hand a small tug to pull her to a stop and she released her a moment later. "What color do you prefer?" she asked studying Emma as if she was trying to read her inside and out. "Red." She said honestly. The brunette cocked her head to the side and continued to watch the pretty blonde for a moment before she conceded and nodded for the guard to continue leading them down the long hall way.

The room itself wasn't exactly what Emma had been expecting, inside, the room was filled with black furniture; couches, tables, bar stools, and so on. The bar had red lights built in beneath the surface, the walls were painted a blood red, and the lights in the room were red as well, but based on the switches on the wall it looked like there may be other lights other than the red ones.

The male guard disappeared after showing them inside and Ruby disappeared behind the mini bar in the room and began making drinks. Emma watched on nervously, not exactly sure what was going on, they couldn't be onto her already, right?

She watched Regina move across the room, with the grace of a panther and she sat on the couch, crossing her legs and looking the blonde over, not caring that she was being watched as she did so, "Have a seat." Regina offered gesturing to the spot next to herself. The blonde's eyes shifted to the couch and she hesitated only momentarily before slinking forward and moving to sit in the spot that had been offered to her.

"I don't mean to sound rude since you did just save me from what was probably going to be a very annoying conversation, but… who are you?" Emma asked after a moment of sitting next to the brunette, she knew she would have to play this part and she would have to play it well.

Regina gave the blonde a curious look, "You don't know already?" She asked holding her hand out to take the drink Ruby had made for her. The blonde gave a simple shrug and turned on her flirty charm, she took the drink Ruby offered her with a thankful smile before turning back to Regina. "I know you're extremely beautiful and have a killer body, but that's about it." She said shooting a wink her way.

The brunette sipped at her drink to hide the small smile that wanted to appear and she studied the blonde. Emma felt the gaze at a soul deep level and she squirmed under the intensity of it. Finally, after what felt like forever Regina spoke. "My name is Regina Mills, and this is my club." She said with a gesture around the room.

Already knowing this information, Emma tried to feign shock as best as possible. Her eyes were wide with mock surprise and she turned to face her more after taking a good look around. "Well... that certainly explains the bodyguards." she said with a small giggle

A smirk graced plump lips and Regina leant forward toward the blonde a bit, "Do you like it?" She asked with a hint of curiosity. "Do I like it?! I _love_ it!" She said honestly. If this situation was different this would definitely be the kind of club Emma would spend her time in.

The answer seemed to please Regina as a brighter smile fell onto her face and she gave a small nod "Good! I'm glad, so… Emma, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Like where you're from for instance." She said once again leaning back against the couch, never once removing her intense eyes from Emma. She subconsciously ran her finger around the rim of her glass as she awaited the blonde's response.

Emma cleared her thrust and chose that moment to take a sip of the drink that Ruby had given her, whatever it was. She felt the burn in her heist and thanked the gods that whatever it was, it was strong, and honestly it wasn't horrible. The drink left a cinnamon after taste in her mouth which she found she quite enjoyed. "Well... I honestly think the better question would be… where am I not from." She said with a small smile directed at Regina.

Regina cocked a brow at the blonde clearly interested in the words, Emma couldn't help but find the move slightly cute and she relaxed just a bit. "I was a foster child." Emma explained. "I've lived all over the US... but the place I spent the most time in was a town called Storybrooke, Maine." She said to the brunette before taking another sip of what she was now making out as extremely hard apple cider.

Brown eyes looked down to her glass as she listened to Emma speak and when she looked back up she gave the blonde an understanding yet sad smile "I know how that is. Maybe not the foster family part but I did move a lot growing up, was never in one place too long" she explained finishing off her glass and setting it on the table in front of them.

"I've never heard of Storybrooke, what's it like there?" She asked a moment later and Emma chuckled "That doesn't surprise me, it isn't on most maps, it's a little town near the middle of the state. Kind of one of those towns where everyone knows everyone and everyone's business" she said with a slightly amused smile, "Nothing like New York at all. Storybrooke is a warm friendly place where as I've come to find out New York is rather cold and people keep to themselves."

Regina nodded with a small smile watching the blonde light up a bit at the mention of this place. She wasn't exactly fond of towns like that, especially with the… 'business' she ran but hearing the way Emma talked about the place made it seem like a great place to grow up.

"How long did you live there?" Regina asked as she got up and walked across the room to grab the bottle of her famous cider from behind the counter. "Two years." Emma replied, her gaze following Regina across the room, more specifically she watched her backside as her hips swayed. She would have to be truly blind to not see the appeal of the woman in front of her.

"Why did you move?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Emma and smirking ever so slightly seeing where the blonde's gaze was directed. "You sure do ask a lot of questions." Emma retorted, looking away, over the balcony and down at the dancing crowd. "Well, I don't meet many new people, but I trust asking questions is a good way to start, am I wrong?" she asked as she walked back over to the couch and she sat down once more, even closer to Emma this time.

Emma looked back feeling their knees touching and she licked her lips. "I moved because I turned 18 and go discharged from the foster system, which also meant that I lost my place to live. The family I was staying with only allowed me to be there because they revived money from the state. Once the money stopped coming I was left with nowhere to go." She explained feeling highly uncomfortable telling her all of this but it was apparently something the woman wanted to know as she wasn't asking any other questions, no ice breakers, just jumping right into the deep stuff.

"And how did you make it here?" she asked as the blonde shifted in her seat. "I think I'm going to need more alcohol if you want to keep this conversation up." She said with a small laugh and Regina nodded her agreement. She poured more of the alcohol into their glasses before setting the decanter back on the table.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Emma studied the brunette from the side and she took a deep breath, "Where are you from?" Emma asked wanting the subject off herself. Regina smiled at her and sipped her drink before setting it down. "My family is originally from Puerto Rico." She said adding a bit of an accent into her voice which was undeniably sexy. "Do you speak Spanish?" Emma asked with a quirked brow. Regina laughed a low deep laugh and she leant into Emma's ear. "Sí hermosa, lo hago."

She whispered into the blonde's ear. Emma shuddered at the breath on her ear and her eyes fluttered. Teeth nipped at a pale earlobe and Emma's breath caught in her throat and a small gasp left her mouth.

Before anything else could happen a knock at the door made Emma jump and Ruby popped her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, they're here." She told Regina who let out a small groan of annoyance "They really do have the _worst_ timing." She huffed looking back to Ruby and she gave her a short nod, "I'll be there momentarily." She told ruby before looking back to Emma, she looked over her body and licked her lips.

"Unfortunately for me, I have some business to attend to which means I have to bid you farewell for the night Miss Emma… though I do hope I can see you again, I find I am intrigued by you. Which doesn't happen often." She stood and held her hand out to Emma, which the blonde took, standing in front of her.

"I'd like that." Emma said in a soft voice and Regina pulled her close, slightly invading her space. She leant in and placed a lingering kiss to her pale cheek and as she did so she slipped a piece of paper into Emma's hand. "Call me tomorrow." She instructed before pulling back and walking toward the door with a sway to her hips. Emma's cheeks flushed from the kiss and she looked down at the paper in her hand, it was a card with Regina's phone number on it. Outside the door Regina snapped her fingers at a man who scampered over to her.

"Yes Miss Mills?" he asked politely giving her a small head bow of respect. She pointed back in the room toward Emma and the two women exchanged small smiles, "Make sure she gets home safely." She told him and he nodded looking to Emma. "Come along Miss…?" he trailed off not knowing her last name

Emma looked between them surprised at the request but she found herself slowly walked toward them, "Swan... Emma Swan."


	3. The green room

The Green room was all set up with a man in the middle of the room, a blindfold around his eyes, bound to a chair and gagged to keep quiet. His head hung limply down toward his chest and his breathing was shallow. A tan hand reached out yanking the bag from his head and his eyes blinked slowly trying to adjust to the light of the place. A line of blood trickled down the side of his head where someone had hit him with the base of a gun to knock him out.

"Hello Anton." Regina's voice hissed at him and he winced "Re/Regina? What is going on?" He asked in a shaky voice. Regina bent down in front of him giving him a look that said it all. "What's going on? Well… you've been caught of course, stealing, selling information and products to my rivals." She hissed at him, "We are here so I may bare witness to the videos that Mal and cru got of you apparently doing this. I have to say, if the videos are what they say… you my dear are going to wish for death."

Regina walked across the room to the laptop and she pressed play and it didn't take more than a millisecond before the screen came to life and there on the screen was Anton, talking with the leader of a rival gang, Adam Gold, the gang was known as the,

 **'los oscuros'**

Or 'The dark ones' in English. Anton was exchanging money with him and he handed over the key to the warehouse that had been ransacked. Regina's group had taken a hard loss there, not only in product, but also in lives of her workers. Feeling her blood boil she turned to look at the guy who was utterly terrified as he watched himself on the screen. His eyes turned to Regina and he shook his head desperately "NO! I can explain! I needed the money!" he sobbed and Regina's lip curled into a sneer.

"No more talking." With those words he was once again gagged, and the only sound that could be heard through the club was the sound of the music thumping and the sounds of a happy crowd, completely unaware of the horrors that were unfolding upstairs.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"What's your name anyway?" the blonde asked at the moose of a man drove her back to her apartment complex. The driver glanced in the rearview mirror meeting Emma's eyes with his own cold, nearly black orbs. "Carlos Miss Swan." He said in a formal voice and she nodded, looking out the window at the passing traffic. "You know you really don't have to drive me home; I could have called a cab." She told him.

"Miss Mills asked me to make sure you arrived home safely so that is what I will do." He said leaving no room for discussion and she had to stifle an eye roll feeling like she might actually be a bit afraid if she was on this guy's bad side. He was tall Mexican man, with muscles on his muscles, his hair was jet black, and if Emma was being honest with herself he was what she expected a hit man to look like, or maybe a member of the mob, which, to be honest, he kind of was.

The traffic in New York was always ridiculous, it took them nearly 45 minutes to make it back to her apartment, but when they pulled up outside Emma nearly cried out in relief, the guy was way too intense for her, he had had her on the edge of her seat the entire drive. "Thank you for the ride!" she said trying to be polite. She pulled money out of her wallet to give him but he refused it. "Keep your money, it isn't needed, if you're good with Miss Mills than you are part of the family. Have a good night Miss Swan, call me if you need anything." He said handing her a card which she took before hopping out into the cold air of New York."

Good night Carlos, and thank you." She said then shut the door. She turned and nearly ran into the building to not only escape him, but to get out of the damn cold wind. She shook her head as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Her feet were killing her, and as she finally made it inside her stripped her feet of the evil things and chucked them into the corner. She groaned walking toward her bedroom where she grabbed her work cell and texted her partner to let him know that the night was a success and that she would be seeing Regina again soon. Hopefully, this time in a quieter place, and with less scary body guards.

Of course she has left out the fact that Regina was a literal goddess on earth and that she actually made Emma feel something because let's be honest here, that would not only make it where Emma was pulled off the case, but more than likely she would lose her job and quite possibly end up in jail and that was not an option for the blonde.

She stripped out of her dress and washed her face free of makeup before slipping into an oversized t-shirt and the last thing that was on the blonde's mind as she fell asleep that night was of haunting chocolate eyes and the smell of apples.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**


	4. Plotting time

"What did you find out Swan?" A deeper voice startled the blonde out of her revere. She looked up from the surveillance photo of Regina and she blinked a few times. "What?" she asked him making him shake his head." I'm thinking that someone had a little bit too much to drink last night." He teased taking the empty seat next to her and propping his feet up on the small garbage can beside her desk. Emma put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples and tiring to alleviate the tension that had formed and had been present since the early hours of the morning. "Something like that." She answered going along with his conclusion, not wanting to go into the fact that she'd only had about two drinks the previous night and she was anything other than hung over.

The real reason the blonde was so out of sorts was because her night was spent being plagued by hauntingly beautiful brown eyes and a perfect body. Neal pat her back before pushing her coffee cup toward her, "Drink up, you'll feel loads better." A small chuckled left the blonde and she took the cup sipping it slowly, her eyes moving back to the picture on her desk top. "So... I'll ask again... What happened last night?" He asked, using his foot to rock his chair back and forth just slightly while waiting. Emma crossed her legs both on her chair and she held the coffee cup in her lap. With a slight purse of her lips and she began speaking

"Well, I almost didn't get in, Actually the bouncer told me to 'Hit the bricks'." she told him, putting air quotes around the words the bouncer had told her the previous night, which earned a laugh from her partner. "How'd ya get in? find a side window or something?" The blonde shot him a playful glare before continuing, "No, you jerk, bit if I would have had to have resorted to such an entrance it would have been entirely your fault, it was your job to find out the details of the club, which you did for the most part, but what you didn't find out is that they had a list of people they would let in and the rest would get turned away." She said leaning over to slap his arm.

"Ruby, Regina's closet guard happened to open the door right as I was going to walk away and she stopped me and allowed me in, I guess she thought I was attractive enough because she let me in." She winked at him smugly and he rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head Blondie, it's already big enough." He teased and again he earned a mock glare from the blonde.

"Ha-Ha very funny, and maybe I wouldn't let it go to my head if it was just her, but it wasn't, Killian Jones, from the pirating ships, came up to me and was trying to buy me a drink and that's when Regina showed up." That caught Neal's attention.

"She actually talked to you?" He asked with real shock this time and she nodded, "Yea... she did, and I was worried that I was going to have a hard time finding her, she found me. Actually she saved me from getting into a nice bar fight with Killian because he has quite the way with words." She told him remembering his words " a pretty girl like you shouldn't be at a bar alone.' he'd told her and she shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory of the creepy feeling she'd gotten from him. "Well... what did she say?" He asked the blonde, basically sitting on the edge of his seat. a pale hand ran through blonde curls and she shook her head, "She told him I wasn't at the bar alone and that I had just been waiting for her to come find me. She took me upstairs to where all the VIP rooms were and we went into the red room and we talked. She wanted to know all about me, where I'm from, where I grew up, and in turn she'd told me just a little bit, that her family is from Puerto Rico, and that she moved around a lot growing up... but before we got too far into talking Ruby came back and she had to leave because apparently someone they'd been waiting for had shown up. So, she had one of her body guards drive me 'home' aaand." she paused pulling out a card from her phone case. "She gave me this." She said with a smirk and held up the card containing what was more than likely Regina's personal number.

Neal shook his head studying the card in her hand. I can't believe this is actually working." He said leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. Emma raised a brow at him and she squinted her eyes. "Why? YOU'RE the one who said I'm her type." She told him only to receive a chuckle in response "Well yea, but still, in a crowd full of hundreds of women, she chose you." He chuckled and a small groan left her mouth and she shook her head standing from her chair and downing the rest of coffee. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a jerk." she told him before walking across the room to get another cup of coffee.

Turning on the Keurig she placed her cup beneath the spout of the machine, she popped a new Keurig cup into the machine, deciding to go with her normal hot chocolate this time and she leant against the counter. Behind her she could hear her partner flipping through the case files on her desk which she ignored, they were working this case together after all so he needed to know everything that she did about the case.

On the other side of the room the main door to the conference room opened and the chief walked in with a file in her hand. "There's been another murder." she said dropping the case file onto the desk. Emma's stomach turned and she turned around looking from the blonde haired woman to the case file.

"Are you sure it was their people who did it?" she asked. The blonde officer moved across the room back to the desk and she picked up the case file and the images inside made her cringe. "Jesus Christ." she whispered as she flipped through the photos of the body found on the outskirts of New York on what appeared to be a jogging trail. "Who found the body?" she asked setting the folder back on the desk which Neal quickly snatched up and went through.

"The body was found by a jogger at 5 a.m this morning." Katherine said as she leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. "Was it Regina?" she asked looking back at the folder that Neal was holding, she nodded "Yes, it had her calling card attached to the body as all the other have had. Emma let out a groan as her body sunk back into her chair. Regina's calling card wasn't hard to miss, it was a blood red kiss on the cheek. Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts before talking again. "What was the cause of death?" she asked settling her eyes on a photo of the man while Neal laid them out on the desk. "Poison, after a very brutal beating." she explained. Emma reached over for the file and pulled out the M.E's report and began scanning through it.

 _ **Time of death: between 2 and 3 a.m.**_

This is the section that Emma's eyes had been drawn to as soon as she grabbed the paper, her body slumped back into the chair and she sighed running a hand down her face. "I should have stayed later last night maybe I could have stopped this." She spoke, not really to the other people in the room but more to herself. Maybe that was the reason Regina made her driver take her home, because that's what she went to do. "Emma, the body wasn't moved, he was killed in the spot her was found." The chief explained walking over to them.

"We need to get you prepped again for tonight, I want you to call her, tell her you'd like to see her tonight... We will create a diversion outside that will draw her out to see what is going on and while she's gone I want you to go look around..." the older blonde said.

"Do you have any idea where she went last night after she left you?" Neal asked and Emma shook her head leaning forward to rest her elbows on the desk when a thought dawned on her, "Wait maybe..." she said squinting her eyes trying to remember what Ruby had said the previous night when she was talking to the bouncer. "When Ruby came out she was talking about the green room being ready for Mal and Cru... maybe there." She said looking up to her boss who nodded "Okay, I am going to get some things in order for you to take with you tonight. I want you to call her, and that's an order Swan."

Emma pulled her personal phone from her pocket, not wanting Regina to have her work number and she typed the number into her phone saving it under the woman's name before sending her a quick text.

 **Emma- Hey, this is Emma from last night :) is this Regina?**

She sighed looking up to Neal who gave her a small smile, "Come on Swan, it's lunch time." he said, standing up and slapping her on the back before walking toward the door.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"WHY DO I EMPLOY SUCH IMBECILES?!" Regina's voice rang through her office which was in the basement of the club. She was sitting at the head of a long conference table with Ruby to her right, and Carlos to her left. The rest of the seats were taken by the people that were in charge of body disposal, clean up, and so on. They were all looking at her with wide eyes, all knowing what her temper could do. "Please explain to me WHY you thought it was a good idea to kill him IN A PUBLIC PLACE AND LEAVE THE DANG BODY?!" She yelled standing up and slamming her fists down on the table.

Everyone sitting at the table jumped slightly at the anger that was radiating from the woman who was currently trying desperately to contain her temper by taking deep breaths. "If ANYONE saw you, I will not hesitate to throw you under the bus if the police come snooping around, and you know they will." She snapped pushing her chair back and pushing her hair out of her face. "Never again, am I understood?!" she snapped meeting each pair of eyes in the room. They all nodded and she sighed rubbing her forehead. "Answer me." She said giving them all a look that could kill. "Yes Miss. Mills." They all answered in unison.

About that same time her phone went off on the desk in front of her and sighing she picked it up and read the message, a small smile fell to deep red lips as she read the message.

 **Emma- Hey, this is Emma from last night :) is this Regina?**

Before responding she put the phone back on the table and she raised a slender arm with her pointer finger extended toward the door. "Everyone out... you stay." she said placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder to let her know she was needed and everyone nearly bolted from the room. Carlos was the last one to leave and he closed the door, standing guard outside the room.

Regina grabbed the phone before moving over to her actual desk and she sat in her seat and pulled the message up once again.

 **Regina- Well hello there beautiful, I was beginning to think I wouldn't hear from you. How is your day darling?**

Regina sent back before pointing to the seat in front of her desk so Ruby was still and stop loitering. "I have a job for you." she said setting her phone down and leaning forward on the desk, resting her chin on her hands while her arms held her head up. "I want you to find out everything you can about Emma, the girl from last night." She explained tapping a finger against her chin.

Ruby furrowed her brows just slightly, "Do you have any idea what her last name is?" she asked Regina reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. "No, but I have her phone number, I know her first name, and I know that she was a foster child so it won't be to hard to find out information about her. I'll forward you her phone number, and a picture of her when I get one so you can do the face analysis. Have Bret hack into the police records and search for her that way, it'll be the easiest way.

The phone on the desk vibrated once again and Regina removed one hand from beneath her chin to grab the phone.

 **Emma- Sorry, I didn't know when a good time to message you would be, I know you were probably up late and I thought maybe you'd be asleep so I waited.**

A small chuckle left Regina's lips and Ruby glanced up giving a small smile as she saw the happy look on her friends face. She honestly hadn't seen Regina too happy since her father had gotten sick. "You like her huh?" Ruby said, she'd always been the only one who knew anything about Regina, they'd grown up together after all. Regina glanced up and her with a small smirk on her lips and she shook her head at Ruby, "Don't you have somewhere to be Miss Lucas?" she teased and Ruby chuckled, with a shake of her head she stood from the chair walking toward the door.

Regina watched until Ruby left the room and heard the door click before going back to her phone, and more importantly, back to Emma.

 **Regina- Well, that was very thoughtful of you dear, I have been up for quite some time, you know business never rests, though most the time I wish it did. ;)**

 **What are you up to the rest of today?**

Regina sent back, setting her phone off to the side and she quickly opened up her computer and checked her emails, nothing really knew from anyone apart from her payments being due for her properties, cars, and so on which she quickly took care of.

 **Emma- Well... I was thinking if you would be at your club again maybe I could stop by...**

Regina paused grabbing her phone and she smiled a bit wider as she read the message and she typed back a quick response.

 **Regina- Hmm... well, I could be there, but it'll cost you.**

She sent back trying to tease her a bit, curious of how the blonde would respond. She didn't have to wait to terribly long before she received a response from the blonde.

 **Emma- To see you, I'd probably pay any price ;)**

Regina's face lit up at the cheeky response and she actually let out a laugh.

 **Regina- I'm very glad to hear it, your price is small really, what I will require is a picture of you.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**


	5. Another meeting

The blonde stood looking over the small table of objects with curious eyes as she took in the contents… Emma looked up at her boss with a raised brow "What is all of this?" she asked. The older blonde dropped the case file she'd been reading onto the table before joining Emma with the gadgets.

"These are the items I need you to take with you to search that room." She explained while picking up a key chain with a little light attached to it, "This is a small UV light, any blood that is in the room will be seen with this light." She explained setting it back down. "These are the shoes you will wear tonight." She continued picking up a pair of black heels and turning them over. "I don't ever want you going in there without some kind of protection." She said. Using her nail she felt around the base of the shoe between the heel and sole and she pulled out a knife from the secret slot. Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she cocked her head to the side inspecting the shoes, "Sneaky." She chuckled.

The older woman gave a small smile in return and nodded in agreement, "Very much so." She said setting the shoes down, "There is just one more thing that I want you to do for me, if there is anything you find in that room, if you can, I want you take photos." She told her while leaning against the desk. Emma's stomach turned at the idea of her finding anything in that room but she nodded, "You got it Kat." She told the woman turning toward the section of dresses that she had to choose from and she sighed, time to get ready.

The bass rumbled through the floor, vibrating Emma's body from head to toe, as she walked down the stairs from the main entrance, a voice coming from the right made her jump and she turned to face the tall brunette, "There you are Emma! Regina's been waiting." The voice sounded from the door way and Emma smiled looking up to Ruby, "Sorry... the traffic in the city in murder." She told her with a small smile. Ruby gave her a smile in return "It's cool, come on." She told her before turning and leading the blonde up the stairs, and up into the VIP section once again.

Once at the top Ruby had stopped her as they had done the last time she was here and she turned to face the blonde. "Would you like the red room again? Or would you prefer a different color tonight?" She asked leaning against the wall. Emma made a show of being in thought as she looked from the right to the left, "How about… the green room? Same color as my eyes." She laughed trying to play it off like a joke and Ruby shrugged, "Sounds good." She said once again turning on her heel and leading Emma down the right hall.

About half way down she stopped and opened up a door and moved so Emma could go inside, the thing she noticed was that the room smelled clean, almost too clean. "Sorry about the smell, someone spilled a pitcher of beer in here last night so we had to get the room cleaned earlier today." Ruby told her walking behind the mini bar and she walked over to the glasses grabbing one, "What can I get you to drink Em?" she asked leaning against the counter, with a cute smile on her lips. Emma looked up at her with a matching smile and she came to sit on a bar stool in front of her, "How about a beer?" she asked to which Ruby gave her a bigger smile "I knew I liked you." She said with a small chuckle. "Glass or bottle?" she asked in a tone that told Emma is was a playful test. She hummed putting a hand to her chin in mock thought, "Bottle definitely." She giggled and Ruby smiled wider nodding her head. "Definitely my kinda girl." She winked grabbing two bottles from the refrigerator and walking back to the counter, she popped the lids off, sliding one to Emma.

Ruby took a sip of her own beer and nodded toward the glass next to Emma, "slide that over here would ya?" she asked and the blonde did so without hesitation. Ruby pulled out a bottle of cider and filled the glass half full. "go ahead and get comfortable, I'll go and get Regina." She told her picking up her beer and the other glass before walking toward the door.

Once ruby was gone Emma's eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. The room was perfectly organized, just as the red room had been and she was sure all the other rooms had to be this perfect as well. She glanced at the door before getting up and walking around, looking for any sign of… well at this point of anything. Sliding her hand into her purse she pulled out the small UV light, flicking it on she began shinning it around. She checked the couch, the and half the walls before she heard the telltale sign of heels clicking in the hall. In a slight panic Emma threw the light back into her purse, grabbed her beer and dashed to the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs right before the door opened and in walked the club owner in all her glory. "Well hello there Miss Swan, I was starting to think you changed your mind about coming tonight, especially since you failed to do as I asked." She said walking into the room and shutting the door behind herself.

Emma gave her a small smirk knowing full well what she was speaking of, the photo that Regina wanted Emma hadn't sent her. "hmm… well, maybe I was just saving that, thinking that maybe I'd let you take a photo of me. Besides, I wanted to surprise you with my outfit, what would the fun be showing you before I'd even arrived." She chuckled, setting her beer down on the table, she stood, walked over to her with her blonde hair falling down her shoulder straight as a pin. The dress shed chosen for this night was a classy red number, that hugged her body perfectly, it came down to about mid-thigh and it showed enough cleavage to entice. The outfit was paired with the heels from her boss, and a simple silver swan pendant hung around her neck.

Regina eyed the blonde up and down, and small smirk on her lips. She took a small sip of her drink before setting it on the bar and she walked toward Emma, her hips swaying sinfully with each step. "Touché darling." She said meeting Emma and she leant in kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, but honestly I'm starting to believe you'd look beautiful in anything." She purred at the blonde.

The blush that covered Emma's cheeks was bright and real as she felt the softest of lips again her cheek and she listened to the words. Her own eyes took in Regina's outfit for the night and she bit her lip hard, she'd always had a weakness for women in a suit.

The brunette's hair was straight except for the bottoms of the strands, they were lightly curled, her body was covered by black pin striped slack, with a white button up, a matching pin striped blazer and she even wore a black tie to pull the entire outfit together. She wore black closed toed heels making her the same height at Emma which she was thankful for.

While taking in the Regina's appearance she noticed the single red rose that was in her hand and her eyes moved from it to Regina's eyes, her own green ones showing curiousity. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." She told her simply, extending the flower to Emma. Honestly the gesture surprised her and she hand to keep reminding herself that this was work and nothing more, that this wasn't real and never could be. "Thank you, it is beautiful… and so are you... you look really sexy in the outfit." She said taking the flower, their fingers brushing lightly.

Regina herself felt the slightest hint of a blush rising to her cheeks and she shook her head with a small smile on her plump lips. "You're welcome dear. Now, let's sit." She said grabbing her drink before they both returned to the couch. Emma was the first to sit and Regina sat close enough that their thighs were touching. She crossed her legs and looked up at Emma as the glass touched her lips and she took a small sip.

Regina's gaze was intense to say the least and Emma found herself extremely nervous, to the point where she had to look away. Regina chuckled setting the glass on the table. "I'm sorry about the interruption last night, work is a tedious thing, but I promise tonight there won't be any interruptions, I'm all yours." She said, resting her hand on the blonde's knee.

The blonde jumped at the touch feeling a small shiver wrack through her body. "It's okay, I understand." She said quietly taking a sip pf her own beer trying to quench her nerves. Getting massive amounts of enjoyment from the blonde's shyness Regina moved closer noticing the goosebumps rising on the pale skin. "Are you cold Emma?" she asked, running her finger tips teasingly up the top of her thigh which made Emma squirm. "Yes." She lied, her body shivering at her touch. The blonde crossed her legs tighter while looking down at the hand on her thigh. "Well then… Come with me."

Regina stood from her spot and walked across the room to the fire place which she turned on. She opened the door, talking to a man outside, not a minute later two guards, who one of them Emma recognized as Carlos, came in and moved the couch in front of the fireplace. They also moved the other section of the couch in front of that one and removed the back rest from it, placing it in the closer before leaving the room.

Emma looked on with wide eyes as the couch now looked much more like a bed and her nerves sky rocketed. Fuck Emma you're in for it now. Regina kicked her shoes off and her blazer before climbing onto it and she looked back at Emma, "Are you going to come sit with me? I won't bite… at least not too hard." A devilish smile came onto full lips. The blonde slowly approached, hesitantly kicking her shoes off as well, she downed the rest of her beer before taking a seat on the couch, as far away from the brunette as possible. She couldn't be close to Regina; she couldn't think properly when she invaded her space.

Regina though, had other plans, she scoot next to Emma, leaning her arm on the back of the couch, she support her head with her hand and turned her body to face Emma. "So, where did we leave off last night?" she asked.

Emma always one for being cheeky pulled out the first response that came to her mind, which really she shouldn't have done. "Well, you were questioning me, I was questioning you and then you tried to seduce me with your sexy Spanish and you almost had me until we got interrupted." She winked at her trying so very hard to pull out her cocky side, she needed to stop being so damn nervous.

Regina threw her head back letting out a real laugh and she shook her head, "Oh darling, that wasn't me trying to seduce you, if I had been actually trying you would have been beneath me, writhing in pleasure and screaming out my name with multiple orgasms, but just wait, the nights still young." She winked and Emma's mouth dropped wide open as a heat shot through her body at not only the sound of those words with that sexy voice, but the mental image she received hadn't helped.

Emma's mouth was suddenly extremely dry and she knew one thing, she definitely needed another drink. Emma hopped up off the couch and walked over to the mini fridge, "Want a refill?" Emma asked bending down to grab the bottle of cider and another beer. Regina chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head she lifted herself from the couch, walking over to the railing to look down at the busy crowd. She walked over to the wall and flipped another switch that made a black curtain draw around the room and she turned walking over to Emma who had her back to Regina.

"Yes please Emma… Though I think I want Something a bit stronger… Why don't you grab the tequila from the bottom shelf?" She said pulling out her phone and texting the dj telling him to change the song to the slightly slowed down version of Despactio and she walked up behind Emma placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do you seem so nervous Em-ma." She purred softly from behind her, with her heels on she was just a bit taller than Emma who hadn't bothered to slip her shoes back on.

Emma's breath hitched as Regina's body slowly pressed up against her from behind and her eyes slipped closed. "Because I've never met anyone like you before." Her voice came out In a barely there breath and Regina smiled moving her mouth to her ear, "Can you dance?" She whispered into her ear and Emma's only response was to nod.

The older Latina smile trailing her lips a breath away over Emma's neck and once again a shudder wracked through blonde. "Good." She whispered. She reached around Emma, taking one of the shots she had poured and took it, and Emma followed suit, absolutely needing the courage for whatever was going to happen.

Regina pulled Emma back into her arms as the opening of the song began and she spun the blonde around. Sea green eyes met mocha ones, a tan hand moved to Emma's lower back, pulling her closer. Emma looked up at her, a slow smile spreading across her lips that quickly turned from a smile to a smirk. Emma's hips moved perfectly to the beat. Regina, though surprised, kept up, grinding her hips into Emma's following the movements to the dance known as the Bachata.

Regina spun Emma around, pulling her back into her body as their dance continued as the song neared its end, their eyes locked, breaths mingled, and Regina's knee moved between pale thighs, pressing against her core. Emma's hip swayed grinding to the beat and as the song came to a close Regina's arm moved around her mid back and she dipped Emma, looking down at her Regina's eyes moved to the lips that were slightly parted from their dance.

Emma knew what was coming before it even happened and she was fighting with herself, trying to decide if she should let it happen or not. Brown eyes and full lips moved closer to Emma's with each millisecond that passed, their noses bumped, breathing both labored and it was in that second that Emma's body took over, her eyes closed and she was about to seal the distance between them when the door burst open and the next thing Emma knew she was on her ass, with the wind knocked from her lungs.

Regina gasped holding her hand out to Emma with wide eyes "Emma I'm so sorry…" she said helping the blonde up before looking to the door furiously, "WHAT part of NO interruptions was unclear?!" she snapped at Ruby who was looking at her with wide eyes, "I/I'm sorry Miss Mills… but there's a problem outside, the cops are here because of a fight and they want to see the owner." Ruby said glancing nervously between Regina and Emma.

A growl left plump limps and she rubbed her forehead before looking to Emma. The blonde looked at her with understanding eyes. "Go… it's okay I get it; this is your job." She told her with a soft smile and Regina sighed. "I won't be long, I promise." She said leaning in to press a longer than appropriate kiss to Emma's blushing cheek before grabbing her blazer and slipping it on. Regina and Ruby both left the room, leaving Emma there alone.

The blonde's eyes moved around the room and she shook her head, "You're getting in over your head Swan." She whispered to herself before grabbing her purse and continuing her inspection as she had been before getting interrupted previously.

She scanned the room with the UV light and came up completely empty, there was nothing, no blood, no alcohol stains, no body fluid, there was just… nothing. "What the fuck?!" She hissed pulling out her phone, she dialed Katherine knowing she was still at the office.

"Nolan." Katherine answered without looking at the caller ID which was a pretty common thing. "Kat there is nothing here." She said into the phone with a hushed tone. "I have been all over this room and there is absolutely nothing in here." She told plopping ungracefully back onto the couch in the room.

Katherine removed her reading glasses, dropping them on her desk and rubbed her eyes, "What do you mean there's nothing there." She asked feeling a migraine coming on, there has to be something, anything!" She demanded, she reclined her body in her chair with a soft groan.

"I mean it Kat, there is nothing, this room is clean, really, really clean. Like, the kind of clean that you can smell. Its bleach, if there was blood in here it's gone, all of it." She told her. "Fucking smart bitch." Katherine groaned into the phone. "I don't know what else to do here, without there being anything in this room that I can find we have absolutely no evidence that it was her." She said pacing her head in her hand.

Katherine sighed and looked around her office with tired eyes, "Then it's back to the original plan Swan, get close to her, by any means necessary, and get something we can use!" Katherine commanded into the phone before hanging up on the younger blonde.

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear, glaring at the blank screen and she shook her head, opening up her text messages she sent Neal a simple message.

 **Emma- Abort.**


	6. A little too much

"The police in this city are pests that need exterminated." Regina hissed as she stormed back into the bar and down the stairs. "Who do they think they are? Coming here, accusing me of giving that kid alcohol!" she growled, she walked by someone slapping the drink out of their hand and she shoved them out of her way. "There's no way that kid was even in here, if you're not on the list you don't get in!" She raged as she walked through the crowd of people and back up the stairs to the VIP section and more importantly back to the blonde that was waiting for her.

Emma had long since given up her searching and she was currently sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Her legs were crossed lying across the couch, a with a mixed drink in her hand. She was honestly beside herself with what she was going to do. If she was smart she would have Katherine find someone else for the job. Emma knew she was in too deep and it was only the second day… What was she going to do?

Sighing the blonde ran her hand through her hair before fully relaxing against the couch. Come on Swan, you can do this, you don't have a choice, this is the job that you chose to sign onto and now you must live with those choices. She sighed running a pale hand down her face. She glanced at her phone lying next to her and she huffed, downing the rest of the drink the cop picked up the phone and flipped the camera on, and turned the camera to face her.

Using the camera, she fixed her hair into a slightly sexier position. She looked into the lens with wide, slightly blown green eyes, from the alcohol. Her bottom lip was tucked between her white teeth and she got just the right amount of her cleavage into the photo. Looking at the photo she snapped she grimaced adding just the right filter to the photo before sending it to Regina hoping that may get her attention from whatever she was doing.

The short haired brunette sat up, breathing hard through one side of her nose while holding the other, coughing slightly she laughed scratching her nose and looking up to Ruby with a much calmer smile. "Much better!" Regina told Ruby and leant back against the couch.

Ruby gave her a small smile as she used the razor blade to slice through the already extremely fine white powder that was in a long line on the table. "I told you, I couldn't have you going back into that room and scare poor Emma with that Mills temper, it's a bit early." She told Regina with a playful wink. The brunette snorted slightly, "I have a feeling Miss Swan is more than she appears my dear, she acts shy but… I see more in her eyes." She told Ruby before taking another line off the table.

About that time her phone went off on the bar "Get that would ya." She asked as she rubbed the white powder from her nose and she leant back into the couch, relaxing into the cushions and humming in complete contentment. Ruby opened the phone, a naughty smirk played across her lips as she looked over the photo there, "You're being paged." Ruby teased walking back over to the older brunette and handing her the phone.

Regina blinked a few times before turning her vison to the photo on the screen and her mouth dried. "God she's beautiful." She said leaning forward on the couch, resting an elbow on her knee and supporting her head with the hand. The guard nodded in response "Yes, she is... and you're being an ass leaving her waiting, go!" she told Regina waving her hand toward the door of the red room.

Brown eyes narrowed looking into green/grey orbs, before rolling and Regina stood from the couch, "Ruby, one of these days I'm going to…" But Ruby cut her off leaning back in the chair she was sitting in "You're going to kick my ass yea yea yea I've heard that nearly every day since we were 15." She said in a playful tone as she watched her boss and best friend walk toward the door.

Regina stopped in the doorway, and turned back to her with a fond smile on her full lips, "It's just cause I love you." She told her, blowing her a kiss.

Emma sighed, moving further down the couch as over an hour had gone by since Regina had first left the room and she was beginning to wonder if maybe she got arrested, but that was stupid, it was a staged scene and she'd called it off. She closed her eyes looking up at ceiling with a grumpy sigh and before she knew it she had fallen asleep, curled into the back of the couch while she waited for Regina to come back.

"Hey Emma… I'm sorry that took literally forever, the cops are so…" she paused looking down at the sleepy blonde on the couch with affectionate eyes. She came around the couch and took a seat behind the tired blonde. Reaching out she ran a gentle hand through Emma's blonde hair "Emma?" she asked softly trying to get the blonde to wake up. A tan hand moved to Emma's side and she gently shook her "Em?" She asked softly. With a small sigh Regina moved, her foot hitting the now empty glass. She looked down at the glass with curious eyes and lifted it from the ground and brought it to her nose.

Regina eyes shot wide open as she pulled the glass away from her nose and looked down at Emma with a horror filled expression. "Fuck." She gasped reaching over and pulling the blonde into her lap "Emma sweetie come on answer me." Regina said shaking the blonde gently. A small grumble left Emma's mouth and she rolled over hiding her face against Regina's stomach. "RUBY?!" Regina yelled getting her phone from her pocket she called the brunette.

"What's up boss lady?" Ruby said into the phone with a cheerful voice. Regina looked down at Emma with sad eyes, but the drugs in her system were making her think irrationally. "Ruby, it's Emma, she drank something and she's out cold! Did Jack not take the fucking roofie laced vodka out of here?!" she basically screeched into the phone.

Regina's voice cut Ruby's movement still and she became more alert, "How much did she drink?" Ruby asked, turning on her feet she walked quickly to the room where Regina was, seeing the passed-out blonde she turned back to Carlos who was outside the door, "Get the car started. Now." She ordered before shutting the door and walking toward the fridge.

"Regina, we gotta get her outta here okay? With the cops just being here this isn't good." She told the slightly panicking brunette. She checked the bottle and saw the level just below the mark that was on the bottle, they always measure out just enough to knock someone out to transport them. "She'll be fine Regina, she didn't drink that much." She told her with a thankful sigh.

Regina looked around the room feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Okay." She said quietly looking to the blonde. "This is quite the first date." She sighed lifting the unconscious blonde and taking her from the room and down the back entrance to the parking garage.

Ruby wasn't far behind her friend, she stayed back close behind making sure no one was going to see them. Regina laid Emma on the back seat, sliding in after her and lifting her up so her head was on her lap. Black painted nails scraped gently against the blondes scalp as she played with the soft locks. "What am I going to tell her?" She asked looking up to ruby who hopped in after them.

The taller brunette sighed, "I don't know gina.. maybe that she drank a little too much waiting for you and passed out?" She asked as they started driving out of the garage and towards Regina's mansion. "Let's just hope she buys that." She whispered looking down to the woman on her lap.


	7. The morning after

Waking up after a night of drinking was always hellish, but for some reason this morning it sucked more than usual. Light was shining through the bedroom window, casting a warm glow through the room. Emma groaned as she turned on her side, pulling the silky feeling sheet over her head trying desperately to block out the light as her head was pounding horribly. The blonde was laying there trying desperately to figure out why the heck she had forgotten to close her blinds last night, but honesty everything was a blur and she couldn't honestly even figure out how she had gotten back home.

A movement next to the blonde made her freeze and not a moment later an arm wrapped around her midsection and her eyes shot open, her head protesting at the invasion of light. Blinking a few times Emma's head swam with possibilities of who was next to her and what could have happened last night. Taking a deep breath Emma looked down blinking the spots away from her vision, and her eyes landed on a tan, feminine arm wrapped around her waist.

The young blondes eyes widened almost comically and she turned very slowly under the persons arm and taking a few moment to get herself ready she pulled the sheet very slowly off her head to only her eyes were showing from beneath the apparent black silk and she squinted through the light until her eyes found the person the arm belonged to.

Asleep next to her was none other than the mob boss herself Regina Mills. Emma sat there frozen in place peeking over the blanket at the peaceful woman next to her, brown hair was splayed in a few different direction, her face was utterly relaxed, showing no signs of aggression like she's seen in all the photos from work, and no signs of that cocky smile she secretly liked. She almost looked younger in this state, which in all honesty wasn't surprising, in sleep there wasn't anything for her to worry about.

Emma took a moment to look away from Regina to gaze around the bedroom she was in, and it was immediately apparent that she wasn't in her own apartment... had Regina taken her back to her own house? Emma pulled the blanket a bit more down her face as she took in room. It actually wasn't what she had expected a mob bosses room to look like. In her head she had imagined there would be weapons all over, along with a dark theme for color. Instead she found herself in a stylish room, filled with browns, a giant t.v, and a closet full of expensive looking clothing, and not a weapon in sight.

Returning her gaze back to the woman next to her Emma then had another thought, she'd been so startled that there was someone next to her she hadn't even bothered to check to see if she had her clothes on. Lifting the sheet her eyes fell onto her own body which was clad in a tank top and booty shorts, a sigh of relief fell from her mouth and she threw the blanket off of herself, carefully moving Regina's arm off from around her and she moved to the side of the bed careful not to wake her up.

Standing up the dark haired woman on the bed pulled her arm back toward herself and she turned over, taking the blankets with her, one leg was on top of the sheets giving Emma the perfect view of long tan legs, leading up to silk pj shorts and a tank top that rode up her back, showing off her tan lower back. Forcing her eyes away from the woman on the bed Emma looked around for her clothes, which she did find folded on a chair in the corner. Walking silently over to the chair the blonde reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, hitting the home button she sighed seeing that the device was dead, "great." she whispered. Rubbing her forehead she put the phone back in her purse and looked around once more trying to decide what to do.

Glancing toward the bed Emma made her way toward the bedroom door and she pulled it open and quietly stepped outside into the hall and shut the door behind herself. The hall had the same color carpet as the bedroom, it was a mixture of different browns, in what Emma was sure to the be most expensive material because it was soft to the touch. Artwork hung on the walls, and there were a few other doors in the hall that lead to god know what.

Making her way to the end of the hall quietly, Emma came to stop at the top of the landing, hands landing on the railing and she looked down in awe, this wasn't just a house, this was a mansion and a very large one. right in front of her hanging above what she believed was the foyer was a chandelier that she had no doubt was made out of genuine crystal. It sparkled in the light, throwing off small sparkles over the walls and floor. The banister was a dark cherry wood color, and the stairs curled down to the right leading to the main level which Emma noticed was all a pretty dark marble.

Glancing back at the bedroom Emma made her way down the staircase, her eyes scanning the entire area in utter awe. Not once in her life had she ever been inside a place like this. Looking to the right she noticed the front door, a table near the door which had a vase full of gorgeous flowers on it, and on the wall next to the door there was a key hanger full of different keys for what seemed like at least 10 different cars and keys that looked like they were to things like houses and maybe even businesses.

Shaking her head Emma turned to her left and cautiously made her way through the house, taking in each and every feature that she came across. In her exploration of the main level she'd come across a large living room, a room with a big black grand piano and a long dark mahogany table with matching chairs, and then finally she found the kitchen, if you could even call it that.

In the middle of the kitchen there was a large island with a pretty white and gold flaked marble with black wood beneath, the other counters around the area also had the same marbled top with black cupboards and cabinets. Each had a silver handle on them, and the rest of the appliances around the room like the range, microwave, refrigerator, and utensils were all stainless steel and top of the line.

The stove was larger than usual, instead of 4 burners on on it, it had 6 on it, and the oven was large enough she was pretty sure you could fit a person inside. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of this place, she walked over to the large picture window doors and looked out into the back and her jaw dropped wide open. the backyard was massive, there was a large apple tree, intricate gardens and a large pool that had a small waterfall and behind the waterfall it appeared there was some kind of hot tub.

"I feel like alike in wonderland." she whispered. "You're more attractive that Alice is darling." A husky voice sounded behind her. Emma let out a very girlish squeal and twirled around looking at Regina with wide eyes, a hand over her heart. A low chuckle rumbled through the kitchen as the shorter woman approached Emma, "Someone's a bit jumpy." she teased leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Emma's cheek "Good morning Miss Swan, sleep well?" She asked as she pulled back and walked across the room toward the coffee machine.

The blondes cheeks flared bright red and she watched the woman walked away. Emma moved toward the island, sitting on a stool at the counter, "Yes... although my memory is extremely foggy from last night... I think I drank a bit too much." She said with a small chuckle and Regina let out a silent breath of relief that their lie was coming together so seamlessly. "I would have to agree with that dear, I returned to the room last night and I found you passed out on the couch." Regina said as the keurig machine spit out a dark stream of liquid into her coffee cup.

"How's your head darling?" she asked walking over to a cupboard next to the refrigerator and opening it up, pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen and popping the lid off. "It feels like someone is beating me with a hammer." looking up as coffee and 4 pills were placed in front of her on the counter she gave Regina a thankful smile. "Thank you..." she said taking it and swallowing the pills in one just wanting the throbbing to go away.

The brunette moved back to the coffee maker, popping in a new keurig cup and coffee cup and starting it before turning to look at the blonde once again, "What's the last thing you remember from last night?" she asked as she leant against the counter with a slightly curious look. The blonde looked down at the counter trying to remember last night at all. " I remember dancing with you, drinking, you leaving, walking around the room..." she paused and her face turned about 50 shades of red "and sending you a photo before my memory gets really foggy." she said looking back up into her brown eyes.

The woman gave Emma a small smirk and shrugged "I'm keeping that photo just so you know." She teased throwing a wink her way before taking her own coffee and turning off the machine. "Regina... we didn't..." she paused turning red again "We didn't do anything did we?" she asked biting her lower lip slightly. The older woman moved across the room to lean over the counter in front of Emma as she studied her face, "I may do a lot of things in life I shouldn't but the one thing I wouldn't do is take advantage of a damsel in distress." she said placing her hand over Emma's on the counter. Green eyes moved from brown ones to the hand over hers and her heart skipped in her chest. Emma turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Regina's before looking back up into her eyes.

"Thank you... for bringing me here and taking care of me... you didn't have too, but I'm glad that you did." Emma said to her with a soft tone. She knew she really shouldn't be here, but there were worse places that she could have ended up. Regina gave her a soft smile in return and nodded looking down at their hands, "Well... I couldn't just leave you on the couch, and I didn't want to leave you alone incase you got sick or needed something so I figures the best place for you to be was here... With me." she looked up giving Emma a wink.

Emma's eyes fell to that smile and she felt that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach at the way they were interacting, everything was so easy with Regina, but Emma had to keep reminding herself that this woman in front of her had taken so many lives directly and indirectly.

"So..." Emma started, squeezing her hand before pulling away and getting up from the chair. "you made enough money from your club to buy a place like this? I starting to think I'm in the wrong business." She teased looking back at her. Emma couldn't help but wonder what she's say in response to that. Regina raise a brow and looked around the house, :"Yes, I know, this house is a bit excessive but, I didn't buy it. This was a gift from my father before he passed away." Regina said sipping on her coffee. "His gifts were always large and extreme... but I think between this house and the one in Italy, and the one in Puerto Rico this one is smallest." She said and Emma's jaw once again fell open.

Regina chucked and Emma moved back to the window looking out at the expanse of the back yard with wide eyes. "I have more than one club Emma... and in more places than just here in New York, I actually clubs in more than the United States... I have clubs opening up in Brazil, the Philippines, London, France, Germany, Canada, and Mexico." She told her walking around the counter and leaning back against it as she studied the blonde, who currently reminded Regina of a tense cat, ready to either attack or flee.

Emma shook her head wondering why on earth out of all the people Regina has met in her life, why she had chosen Emma out of everyone, why she had chosen the one person that could take ALL of this away from her, that could take her very life away.

Setting her coffee down Regina walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her pulling her back into her body. Emma's eyes fluttered at the touch and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath she tried to relax into the arms around her. "Breathe Emma." she breathed into her ear. "Why do you look like you're going to run?" she asked resting her head against her shoulder, her breath washed over the pale neck and Emma shivered. Full lips moved closer to her neck and Emma's head fell to the side without even meaning to, "Because you could have anyone, and you picked someone who can give you nothing like you're use to." She whispered giving her only half of the truth.

Regina chuckled as she pressed soft kisses down the length of her neck stopping at the apex of her neck "Did you ever think that maybe I don't want someone who lives like me, maybe I want someone who is good and innocent so they can remind me even on my bad days that there is light at the end of the tunnel. I can give you anything you could possibly want Me/ma... I could take you anywhere, you could see anything you want... you could /be/ anything you want." she said, breath and lips making Emma shake and quiver in her arms.

"What makes you think I'm good and innocent?" she whispered with a shaky voice, trying desperately to keep control of herself and her more importantly, to make Regina think that she was controlling herself. Full lips smiled against her neck and she tightened her arms, "I have the money and the power to find out anything I want about anyone Miss Swan... I wouldn't dare bring someone I know nothing about home with me."

Those words made Emma's heart stop in her chest and her eyes shot wide open. "W-what are you talking about?" Emma asked with a shaky voice, that wasn't possible, she couldn't have found out right? She would surely be dead if Regina knew...

The brunette kissed her neck once more before pulling away and walking across the room, she opened her briefcase that was next to the small table in the corner and pulled out a small file and opened it up.

"Emma Swan, born Emma Nolan... Grew up in the foster system after the death of her adoptive parents at the age of three years old. You've bounced all over the country through many different foster families, you've had 13 broken bones, had a small run in with the police at age 17 because of your ex boyfriend. Since then you went to college, got a basic degree and you've had many different jobs such as bail bonds person, waitress, chef, and a few other... you've never had a ticket in your life and have a very cleaned record." Regina said closing the folder and setting it down on the table returning her gaze to the blonde in front of her who looked shell shocked.

Emma stood there completely baffled, not only had she not thought that the woman would pull up her history, but someone at work had gone to the trouble of deleting a lot of her history like her speeding tickets, the time in juvie, and the fact that the degree she got was in law enforcement and she was a cop. other than those few details the rest of what she said was the absolute truth and she felt utterly raw and exposed standing there in front of the woman she knew little about, yet the woman now knew almost all of her life story. Feeling exposed the blonde wrapped her arms around herself and she shook her head in awe.

"You really looked me up huh?" she asked clearing her throat. Regina shrugged and she walked over to grabbing her coffee and taking a longer drink "A girl can never be to careful." she told her and Emma scoffed, she couldn't help but feel slightly angered that the woman had actually looked up her history. "You're right... I wonder what would pop up under your history if I got an in-depth background check done on you." she said crossing her arms and shaking her head, Regina looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment not expecting that reaction. "Emma come on..." she tried to downplay it. "I get background checks on anyone I let close to me." she tried to reason.

the icy glare that Emma gave on made Regina stop any further movement, "Yea? well did you ever think about just asking me instead of doing that? Maybe there is stuff in my past that I would like to keep there! you didn't need to know all that." she said walking past her, she grabbed the filled and headed up the stairs to her bedroom and she quickly got redressed.

She grabbed her phone holding down the power button she rolled her eyes when it turned on, apparently she had turned it off the night before. Firing it up Emma pulled up a website to search for Regina' s history but the phone was snatched from her hand and she was spun around, coming face to face with Regina.

The next thing Emma knew, her back was pressed to the wall of Regina's bedroom, bodies were pressed roughly together, and full lips landed on to thinner ones in a hard, passion filled kiss. The kind of kiss that took your breath away and made you lose every inhibition, the kind that made your brain blank and body catch fire and Emma was completely lost in everything that was Regina.


	8. I roofied myself

**A/N- I'm so sorry it takes so long for updates. My job is very demanding and I hardly ever have time. I'm trying my best, thank you so much for sticking with me through this story! Love you all.**

A soft subtle moan left Emma's lips and died against Regina's as she was pinned to the wall in the brunette's bedroom, her mind was spinning out of control as were her emotions. In that moment all that mattered was their lips pressing together and the fact that Emma couldn't seem to get close enough to Regina. A knee found its way pressed between the blonde's thighs and against her core causing the blonde to let loose another moan into Regina's kiss. Her hips slowly began to rock against the offending appendage and she whimpered at the friction. Regina's tongue, without asking permission, forced its way past the blonde's thinner lips and their tongues began an intimate battle that the blonde was definitely losing.

A sharp ringing sounded through the room startling Emma back into reality and her eyes shot opening looking down at the woman who was kissing her. Emma's hands moved to Regina's hips and she gave a gentle push backwards forcing the woman to take a step back. She was looking at the blonde with hungry yet confused eyes and she bit her full, and now swollen, bottom lip and gave Emma the sexiest smile she had ever seen, "What's the matter blondie?" she asked in a huskier voice than she usually had, it was mixed with playful amusement and the younger blonde knew she was going to have to come up with a good excuse.

Wracking her brain that she was desperately trying to get to function Emma cleared her throat and slipped her own sexy smirk onto her face and she stepped closer to the brunette, invading her space and she moved in to whisper in her ear. "One date that ended so abruptly doesn't mean you get to fuck me." She purred and walked over to her phone leaving the brunette standing there with the best chill running down her spine.

Emma picked up her phone that she had dropped and read the message, it was from Kathryn, only her name was listed under Katie in the phone so no one would be suspicious if they looked through the phone.

 _ **Messages- 1**_

 _Hey Em, just wondering where you are, you're late meeting me this morning for breakfast, when you get this let me know where you are and if you're okay, it's not like you to forget about appointments! luv ya 3_

Emma rolled her eyes at the way her boss had messaged her but she couldn't help the big dose of amusement the message gave her. "Who is it?" Regina asked walking up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her from behind, she leant in pressing kisses to the exposed flesh of Emma's shoulder and the young blonde's eyes shut as she allowed the kisses to her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't be allowing this, she should move away from her touch and get the hell out of here, get to work, and tell them everything she has learned, which in all honesty was absolutely nothing... at all, except for the fact that Regina's home was much more beautiful in person.

Sighing the blonde cleared her throat one more time before turning around in her arms to look down at the older brunette who, without her heels was shorter than Emma. "It was my friend Katie, I forgot I was supposed to meet her this morning to tell her how my date with you went." she said and she hesitated for just a moment before wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and pulling her closer. The brunette moved the rest of the way in so their bodies were pressed together yet again making Emma's breathing hitch.

"How was your date?" Regina asked biting down on her lower lip once again, green eyes moved from brown ones to the lip that was tucked between white teeth and Emma hated herself for the words that came from her lips in that next moment, "There will definitely be another."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"YOU WERE WHERE?" came Kathryn's screeching voice as Emma tried her best to retreat into her office. As her luck would have it, she wouldn't be able to get away with dropping that bombshell on the older blonde and expect her to not follow her into her office. Sighing tiredly Emma set her stuff down on her desk and she turned to face Kat as she plopped down into her desk.

"Come on Swan give us the details!" Neal's voice boomed behind Kathryn and she groaned dropping her head down onto her desk, she felt like the girl who had to explain a romantic rendezvous to her friends, only it wasn't supposed to be romantic, it was supposed to be Emma working to bring down the top Drug lord in the city…

"Last night at the club… I found absolutely nothing while you guys had Regina outside, and when I say nothing, I mean, nothing. There wasn't any blood splatter, gunshot residue, hairs, fingerprints… there was nothing there. The room was either cleaned way to well by someone who really knows what they're doing, or… maybe she didn't do it."

Both parties in the room looked at the youngest member present like she had grown two heads, "Emma listen to yourself! Of course she did it! The lipstick print on the cheek, the body disposal, the amount of torture that the Vic suffered! There is only one person in the city that kills like this and her name is spelled R-e-g-i-n-a." Neal spelled it out for her and he turned his gaze to Kathryn who was giving Emma an odd look.

Taking a seat across from Emma, Kat leaned in to talk to her, "Emma… I know a job like this is difficult, I know it can be so very hard to keep your personal and professional lives separate while being undercover like this, but this is important… I need to know that you are here… with us, and that we don't have to worry about you disappearing on us or telling her we are onto her, if this is something you can't do or something you're not up for doing, tell me now and I will find someone else."

Emma looked up into Kathryn's eyes and she shook her head, "No ma'am, I can do this… I have to, I believe she's starting to trust me." Emma said leaning back in her chair she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Very well then Swan… continue what you were telling us about your night and where you've been." Kathryn instructed and Emma nodded, watching as Neal moved over to the coffee machine, he filled up a large glass and brought it over to Emma with the perfect mixture of creamer and sugar and she tossed him a thankful smile before taking a drink of the coffee and continuing her story.

"I don't really know everything that happened last night, the last thing I remember was drinking a glass of alcohol after looking through the room, feeling a bit off, and the next thing I knew, I was at Regina's house, waking up in bed next to her." She told the running a hand down her face, Neal raised a brow and reached onto Emma's desk grabbing the file containing the toxicology report from the most recent VIC they'd found and he read through it.

"And you got the alcohol from the same room you think the guy was killed?" he asked to which the younger blonde only nodded, "Well, the victim's blood shows levels of alcohol and roofies… maybe they mixed it into a bottle and you drank the wrong one." He said and Emma's face paled lightly "I roofied myself?" she asked unamused and she leant back in her seat and she groaned, "Water from now on, only water in a damn bottle." She said looking back between the two people in the room.

"We need to be sure that's what it was, I don't want something happening to you Swan, come on, let's get you to the hospital to get tested... who knows what happened while you were out." Kat said and Emma frowned looking down over her arms and body, she was right, she knew the kinds of things that could happen to a girl who was alone and completely out of it. A shudder wracked through her body and she stood, walking around her desk and she left the place with Kat and they headed to the hospital.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

After a long draining day Emma was beyond thankful to be home at her little apartment, shed been poked and prodded all day at the doctors office getting a range of tested from just simple blood drawing to a rape kit, thankfully nothing fishy came back except small amounts of Rohypnol, which was roofies. Sighing the blonde walked through the lobby of her apartment complex and she walked up to her place, the first thing she noticed was the door was slightly ajar.

Panic filled the blondes exhausted frame and she pulled out her backup gun from her ankle and she slowly walked toward the door, taking a deep breath her she pushed the door open a bit flicked on the light before pushing it open fully and entering the room, gun drawn but the sight in front of her made her eyes widen and she slowly lowered the gun. In her living room and dining room there were tons of flowers, the place was covered, there were rose petals on the floor leading down the hall toward her room and her body shuddered at the possibility of what could be waiting for her down there.

Walking into the kitchen silently she slid her gun out and put them in a secret safe beneath a floor board along with her badge and once everything was concealed the blonde made her way down the hall, following the rose petals.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar as the main door was and Emma slowly pushed the door open and there was Regina in all her glory, sitting on her bed with a giant black teddy bear between her thighs and Regina gave her a glorious smile. "I thought maybe for this date… I could come to you… I know it's a bit much but… my girl deserves to be spoilt." Regina said setting the bear to the side, getting up the brunette wore a skin tight black dress, her long legs on display, but her heels were next to the bed.

Emma looked around the beautifully decorated room that held more flowers and candles and she bit her lip hard. This shouldn't be happening, Regina shouldn't be here and she should make her leave, but how was she suppose to make her leave when she'd done all of this for her.

"I bribed the manager to let me in… I hope this is okay." She said slowly walking toward Emma who slowly smiled at her and she shook her head "What am I going to do with you Regina?" she asked quietly meeting her in the middle of her room and she gently wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and she pulled her into her arms causing an uncharacteristic smile to form on her plump lips as she looked up into Emma's green eyes. Her own arms reached up wrapping around the taller blondes neck and she stepped closer, pressing their bodies together as she bat her dark lashes at Emma

"love me I hope."


	9. Hearts desire

**A/N- NSFW**

Those words rang through the blonde's ears like a gun shot, her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her knees turn into jelly, becoming a bit wobbly and she held onto Regina tighter to support herself. So many things ran through her head, so many emotions ran through her body and she couldn't think straight, though that seemed to be a common problem when it came to being around Regina.

Without thinking about anything else Emma leant in and pressed her lips to Regina's plump ones and hummed against her lips. The brunette smiled against the blonde's lips and she moved a hand to lace into Emma's long blonde locks and she clenched her fist and tugged her hair back causing a moan to slip from Emma's mouth. Taking the opportunity Regina slipped her tongue past the blonde's lips to explore her mouth and as she slowly walked the woman back toward her bed.

Emma hesitated at first but them she followed her guiding motion and when her knees hit the edge of the bed the blonde fell backward. Green eyes met brown and she bit her lip rather nervously and seeing the nerves Regina's predatory smile only grew and the brunette knelt in front of Emma, gently unlacing her boots, pulling them off and tossing them into the corner. Next came the blonde's socks, tossed over with the boots.

Regina's tan, smaller hand took the blonde's foot and she gently began kneading the skin and muscles, causing another moan to slip from Emma and her head fell back onto the bed. Her feet were always so sore from her job, always walking around and plus a night in heels always made Emma hurt for a day or two.

A smile formed on plump lips as Regina continued the knead the skin and she looked up at the blonde, watching her reactions. "Long day?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded, "Very, my entire body is sore." She said without thinking.

A tsking noise left Regina's lips, "Such a shame, a beautiful woman like you should be taken care of and spoilt, you shouldn't work so hard." She told her switching to the other foot after the first was thoroughly finished.

Emma bit her lip at the extraordinary feeling and she shivered lightly as Regina's nails grazed her skin. "Maybe I enjoy working." She whispered back with a small teasing voice and her breath hitched when in response Regina kneaded her foot a bit harder. "Surely there must be something you would prefer to be doing…" she said to her, finishing up with that foot and she moved to her ankles and running up just a bit below Emma's pant legs, massaging there as well and letting her nails teasingly graze the skin here and there.

A dull ache started to form in the blonde's body as Regina's hands moved higher and her brain was starting to draw blanks the higher Regina's hands went. They were now on the outside of her jeans, running up over her knees and slowly higher up her thighs, toward the button on the pants and Emma opened her eyes, looking down at the brunette who was on her knees in front of Emma. "I have a few ideas." She whispered in a slightly deeper voice.

That answer caused a smile to come to Regina's lips and very gently and easily, the button of Emma's pants was popped open and Regina's hands slowly pulled them down over her ass, down her thighs and off, tossing them to meet Emma's shoes.

"What're you doing." Emma whispered watching the brunette almost with hawk like eyes, her nerves shining in green eyes and in response Regina gave her a smile, "I, my beautiful girl, am about to give you the best massage of your life… because you look extremely tired and you need to relax, and then afterwards it's a relaxing bath for you, and then we are going to go to bed."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The sun shone through the curtains in Emma's room, illuminating it with a golden glow that made Emma's eyes flutter open. There was an arm wrapped around her waist, and the blonde closed her eyes as the memories from the previous night flooded her mind. Laying her hand over Regina's she turned over, so she could face her, and she scooted a bit closer so her head rest on the pillow right in front of the brunette. Her green eyes scanned flawless tan skin, from her chin to her forehead and everything in between.

Moving her hand, Emma tucked dark strands of hair behind Regina's ear and she grazed her fingers down her perfect jaw, and ran her thumb over her lower lips. So many things were going on inside of Emma's head as she sat there staring at the most beautiful woman in the world. What was she going to do about this? Regina seemed to be genuinely falling for her, she didn't want to break her heart… and what was worse than that? The fact that Emma herself… was definitely falling for the darker haired drug lord.

Emma shook her head a bit and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to center herself. This is just a job Emma Swan… Regina is a killer, a cold-blooded killer who has killed _hundreds_ of people, she sells drugs, tortures people, keeps hostages, and runs one of the _worst_ gangs in the united states.

She took a shaky breath, making sure all those pieces of information were in the forefront of her mind, but when she opened her eyes, and her green ones met sleepy brown ones that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, Emma lost all of her thoughts, and the only word that could possibly run through her head in that moment was wow…

A slow smile spread over Emma's lips which caused Regina's to give her a sleepy, yet extremely sexy, smile and Emma couldn't resist. Leaning in her lips found Regina's and she felt the brunettes are tighten around her and she pulled her even closer. The kiss started out slow, but passion filled, but with each moment that passed, the kiss grew deeper, harder, with a little more desperation and as Regina bit down and sucked on Emma's lip, the blonde's hips rocked forward meeting Regina's and a deep moan came from Emma's mouth.

The blonde slowly rolled on top of the brunette, her tongue forcing its way past plump, kiss swollen lips to run along Regina's. Regina's hands moved to Emma's hips to hold her where she was, and she rocked her hips slowly up into Emma causing them both to moan.

A wetness unlike anything Emma had ever experienced made its presence known when Regina rolled her hips into her and not being able to resist Emma rolled her hips as well, meeting Regina's thrust with her own and moaning into her mouth as her clit was stimulated which only caused her next thrust to be harder and a bit faster. Nails dug into Emma's hips, leaving little crescent outlines in her skin.

One of Regina's hands moved from Emma's hip, slowly moving between them and her pressed her fingers against the fabric of Emma's more than soaked panties which caused both women to moan into the room. Emma pulled her lips from Regina's sucking on her tongue before resting her forehead against the older woman's, and as soon as she did, Regina flipped them over, so she was the one on top.

The older woman's lips moved to Emma's neck where she began exploring each and every spot, kissing, nipping, and sucking on each spot until she found Emma's sweet spot. As Regina's teeth sun in just to the right of her pulse point on the right side of her neck and began sucking, her fingers also slipped past the ruined lace underwear and she began circling Emma's clit. Both actions caused an almost embarrassingly loud moan to come from the blonde and her legs spread for the woman, her hand laced into her hair holding her against the spot on her neck and she was just to far gone to even try or want to stop her.

The fingers that slowly circled her clit sped up, adding more pressure and Regina released the spot on Emma's neck after she was thoroughly satisfied with the mark that she had left, and she pulled back to look into the blonde's lust blown green eyes as she pushed two fingers deeply into her tight cunt. This experience was unlike anything Emma had ever felt before, the connection between the two of them was raw, passion filled, and intense.

Keeping eyes contact with Regina was hard but she didn't want to look away. The look in her brown eyes made Emma's heart beat faster and gave her the best feeling in her stomach. Reaching up Emma cupped the back of Regina's neck as moans fell from her lips and she pulled Regina's mouth to hers once more. This kiss was unlike the others, it was on a deeper level it was slower, more intimate, something between lovers and with each second that passed Emma grew closer and closer to the edge until her walls clamped down around Regina's fingers that were inside her.

Pulling back just enough to watch, Regina's eyes took in the sight of her blonde lover coming undone beneath her fingertips and the sounds and looks were enough to nearly send her over the edge with the blonde. Emma's body spasmed beneath Regina as she came over her fingers, moaning her name, and her back arching off the bed as her hips rocked desperately against her fingers. In all her years never had the blonde cum that way, her body had aftershocks, her breathing was completely ragged, and she saw stars.

Pulling her fingers from the blonde Regina placed them into her mouth, licking them completely clean and moaning at how delicious her essence was, before peppering sweet, loving kisses to Emma's face. Getting to her lips, she kissed her deeply allowing the blonde to taste herself which in turn cause another small moan from Emma to leave her lips.

Flipping the after regaining her strength the blonde kissed Regina deeper, her own hand slid over Regina's shirt clad breasts, squeezing them, pinching and tugging the nipples and reveling in the moans that were coming from the brunette. Smaller lips found their way down a perfect jaw line, and down her neck, doing the same as Regina had done to her, finding each spot that made her purr.

Long slim fingers slipped past black lace underwear and she ran her finger down Regina's soaked slit and she moaned against her neck "Fuck Regina…" she moaned huskily "You're so wet." She said without really thinking. Dirty talked wasn't really something Emma did, but feeling just how wet Regina was for her was an unbelievable turn on.

Regina's eyes closed at the words and at the touch and her hips bucked and she nodded "For you." Was her only response as she was to far gone to really think about anything other than Emma's touch. Throwing the blankets back just enough, Emma kissed down Regina's body, until she was between tan thighs. Looking up to Regina with a devious smirk, Emma ripped the lace thong in half and tossed it to the side. This cause Regina to gasp and Emma feigned innocence, "Oops." She said with an almost evil smile and before Regina could say anything else, her tongue found the woman's clit and they both moaned.

Regina's hips rocked against Emma's mouth as the blonde began to flick her tongue gently over clit, eagerly lapping up the arousal that she was becoming addicted to. The blonde's fingers ran teasing circles around Regina's entrance, dipping them in and pulling them out several times before plunging the deeply into the brunette and sucking her clit into her mouth at the same time. Curling her fingers into just the right position, Emma began thrusting in and out of her, each thrust a bit harder and a bit faster than the previous.

It didn't take long for Regina's hand to lace into the blonde's hair as she pulled her closer to her, her hips rolled against the talented tongue and as Emma slowly eased in a third finger, curled them against her g spot, and she gave a rather hard suck to her sensitive clit, the brunette fell over the edge, her back arching high off the bed and Emma forced her hips back down with her free arm. Loud moans of extreme pleasure filled the room as Regina came over the blonde's fingers and tugging Emma's hair hard she pulled the blonde into a sloppy but sexy kiss tasting herself on her lips and moaning softly.

Emma's fingers slowly pulled out of the woman and she laid down next to her, allowing Regina's to pull her close into her arms. They laid there for a while in comfortable silence, the blonde was so very comfortable there in her arms, tan fingers played with blonde locks and she found herself drifting to sleep before the sound of a cell phone cut through her bliss and an annoyed sigh came from Regina's lips.

"Hang on baby… that's my phone it could be work." She said kissing the top of Emma's head before slipping from the bed to get her phone. Seeing Ruby's name flash on the screen she turned to look at Emma, "Why don't you go start the shower? I'll come join you in just a few minutes and I'll take you out to breakfast." Regina said crawling back onto the bed and kissing Emma so very sweetly, "It's just work… a shipment probably came in and Ruby needs to know where to put everything." She explained.

Looking into her brown eyes Emma tried not to think about anything to drastic and she gave Regina a small smile. "Okay." She said softly before kissing her again. Grabbing her own phone from the bedside drawer where she'd stuck it the previous night, Emma made her way into the bathroom. Once inside she turned the shower onto warm, and she stood in front of the mirror. Scrolling through her emails, her eyes fell to one from Neal.

 **From-** _Neal Cassidy_

 **To-** _Emma Swan_

 **Subject-** _FWD- body found_

Swallowing the knot of fear Emma glanced at the door before opening up the email and her eyes scanned the words there.

' _Body found on 26th Avenue, 2 am. Victim is one Mary Margaret Blanchard, a well-known snitch in the community, she was found hanging from her ceiling fan by her boyfriend, David Nolan. Only evidence_ _recovered was a single kiss mark to the cheek, in red lipstick._ '

Below was an attachment of the body where it was found, and the toxicology report and all the blood drained from Emma's face. Clearing the messages, she turned the volume off, locked the phone and shoved it into the drawer before her eyes finally took her appearance in in the mirror, eyes drawn to the love bite on her neck from Regina and her stomach turned as she replayed everything that just happened as her harsh reality returned to her and her eyes teared up.


	10. The truth comes out

AN/ I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I haven't given up in this story, but it's been a difficult and very busy few months! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma sat at a bar in the middle of New York that afternoon, after she and Regina had parted ways. She sat in a dark corner, swirling her third whiskey neat around in the glass before swallowing the rest of it, relishing in the burn that it caused going down her throat. She sat the glass down and she placed a hand over her mouth as she stared blankly, with watery eyes, bloodshot eyes, at the empty spot across from her.

To say the blonde was fucked was a _complete_ understatement. Her eyes shut tightly as flashes of soft tan skin and searing kisses filled her mind followed by the images of the autopsy report and suddenly she felt like she needed to throw up, again. Waving over the bartender Emma ordered a double this time and once it was sat in front of her she took a long, healthy drink before setting it down.

She was off in her own world and at the moment, she didn't care where she was or who wanted something from her. She was going to hopefully drink until she couldn't remember anything. It would happen this way… just when Emma had gotten her life together, had a great job in a fantastic city… she'd fall for someone she could _never_ have. The thought of it made her sick and made her heart ache. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let Regina get so close, she fucking slipped in without Emma even allowing it and now… now Emma would either end up in jail… and probably dead, or she would be killed by Regina's gang for deceiving their leader.

Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket and she fished it out drunkenly looking at the screen, she didn't have her work phone, so it wasn't a surprise when she saw a picture of her and Regina flashing on her screen, alerting her to Regina wanting her attention. Emma snorted tossing the phone on the table and she shook her head rubbing her forehead as angry tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's not polite to ignore people when they're calling you." That velvety voice rang through Emma's ears and her eyes closed tighter. She had to be going crazy, right? "When my girlfriend goes to a bar, and gets drunk in the middle of the day in this town… I'll know about it" Regina said sliding into the booth across from Emma and looking at her with a face full of concern.

Emma's eyes finally opened, broken green eyes met concerned brown ones and Regina's breath caught in her chest, "Emma… what is going on?" She asked leaning forward to take the blondes hands into her own which only made Emma wince, heart clench, throat tighten, and more tears come. "Let's just say… i did a background check of my own." She said rubbing her forehead and downing the rest of her drink.

At those words Regina's face became unreadable but her eyes showed that she was nervous, and she was definitely upset. "I see… well, In that case, let me order us both something a bit stronger." She commented waving the waitress down and offering them both a shot is absinthe and a glass of whiskey keeping her brown eyes locked on Emma.

They both took the shots and Emma shook her head, shoulders slumped over "How could you do this?" She asked with a broken tone. "I thought… you seemed so different, I never in my life would have pegged you for a… ringleader" she said waving her hand with a frown on her face. "You kill people! How could you do something like that?! How can you take someone's family member, or lover away from them!" She asked lowly and reigns downed the glass of whiskey before ordering herself another.

"Emma it isn't all black and white simple as that!" She tried to reason, leaning forward to take her hand. "This is the life I grew up in, the only life I've known." She said quietly with sad brown eyes. "It's either I kill them, or they kill me… and I just found you, I'm not ready to lose you!" She exclaimed. Moving around the booth Regina slid in next to Emma, causing the blonde to move all the way back against the wall, but that didn't stop the brunette.

Regina slid closer to her until she was pressed against her side, her hand taking Emma's "please don't run away from me Emma… I'm not ready to lose you. I care about you, so much, I can Be good i swear it." She said even though she had no intention of doing that. The words only made Emma cry hated, and she was already drunk so it was the emotions and the alcohol mixing together.

"This is such bull shit." She sobbed quietly looking at her with heart broken eyes. "My entire life… all I wanted was a family Regina. I never had that. Never in my life have I had someone love me, take care of me, or want to keep me around. I was shuffled from home to home, abused in every way known to mankind and I blocked all forms of love coming into my life!" She declared wiping her eyes. "Then I met you! I didn't want to fall in love with you! I never wanted to fall in love with anyone! My heart can't take any more goddamn heartbreak!" She nearly shrieked, her voice cracking with emotion.

Regina's heart broke at the words, she could see the pain in Emma's green eyes, she could hear it in the words she spoke, and if she had it her way, each family that hurt Emma would pay. "Emma… you can't control who you fall for anymore that you can change the color of the sky." She told her reaching out to wipe the tears off of Emma's face. "I didn't want you to know about this life, I wanted to keep you from it because I want to be with you… I feel like this could be the real deal and I don't want to mess this up." She told the blonde.

"Can't we just run away, somewhere far away from here, where we can start a new life?!" She asked desperate for her answer to be yes. "You don't need this life Regina! You could be good, with a good job and we could be happy!" She drunkenly slurred to the brunette who looked at her with sad eyes. "I wish that was a possibility but even if I wanted to, this life would find me Emma… it's not as simple as up and leaving it all behind!" She said frustrated, downing another whiskey and rubbing her temples.

"You don't know that! You won't even consider trying it if it means being safe somewhere, somewhere we could maybe actually be happy without worrying about gang members or god forbid the police department!" She said exasperated. Regina sighed deeply, annoyance, frustration, and sadness washed over the brunette amongst other emotions she wasn't too familiar with, like love, and for the first time… regret… and right now she was full of regret. Emma truly deserved better than her but she loved the blonde.

"I can't make you any promises Emma, I can't say we could or could not run off into the sunset and live happily ever after. But you have to look at this for what it is! This is real life, this isn't a fairytale." she said sadly.

Emma groaned and shook her head, she was always one for being stubborn. "Fucking Christ Regina." She whispered, hiding her face in her hands as frustrated tears spray free. "I'm sorry.. I can't.. I can't be with someone who's killing people." She said trying to move around her but the brunette grabbed her arm and she pulled her down into her lap. "Emma please…" she begged, this time her voice cracked and she looked so utterly vulnerable.

"What if I promise I don't kill anyone anymore. I won't have any involvement. I know you love me too… yes it fast and it's stupid but I know there's a connection here. I know we are real and you can try to run all you want but I will chase you. I won't give you up." She said fiercely and those words made Emma sob. Her head fell to rest drunkenly beneath Regina's chin and the tears fell fast and hard down her cheeks. What the fuck was she going to do?!


	11. The call

**A/N- I know this chapter isn't very long, but the next will be longer I promise! I needed kind of a set up chapter for the next! :)**

Weeks had passed since that day at the bar and Emma was still in a god damn panic. She was paranoid that her captain would find out that Emma had fucked up her job and she was even more terrified of going to prison, orange definitely wasn't her color and she knew she wouldn't last long in there. She was a cop, she'd locked some of them away, they'd make her death slow and painful she was sure of it.

Since that night with Regina, Emma came into work less and less, she kept in contact through email with Katherine letting her know it was 'too dangerous' to keep having their usual meetings. Regina didn't know she was cop, Katherine didn't know how deep Emma had gotten herself already and she was officially fucked any way you look at it.

It has been quiet since Emma and Regina had had their little talk, with less bodies showing up, Katherine has less and less to pin on the woman and she was thankful for it. She had to be honest, she never thought Regina would be able to keep up her end of the bargain but so far, not one body had shown up anywhere with any lipstick marks or any of Regina's signature style.

The only bodies that were showing up now lead them back to Regina's rival gang, run by Gold, and that she didn't care about, as long as it didn't involve Regina then so be it.

Feeling her work phone vibrate in her pocket Emma pulled it out seeing that Katherine was calling her and she frowned. It was hard being able to take these calls, at home especially. She didn't know if Regina had bugged the place or not and she didn't want to take any chances. Her girlfriend was definitely paranoid which in this case she had a right to be but still…

Grabbing her leather jacket Emma slipped it on and grabbed her keys before leaving her small apartment and venturing out into the city. She slid her phone into her pocket and plugged her headphone into it so it didn't appear she was talking to anyone. Regina had eyes and ears everywhere.

Pressing the answer button once her headphone were in she cleared her throat. "Hello?" She said quietly into the phone as she walked down the street toward a busier part of town. "So you're alive, that's good." Kat joked and Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm alive Kat… Regina's not going to kill me." She said and Katherine narrowed her eyes leaning back in her seat in her office. "So you say now… but that's actually why I'm calling. Emma… she's been quiet, too quiet lately and I'm afraid something bigger is about to come and I need to know what it is." She states and Emma's already frowning face deepens

"What is it you'd like me to do?" She asked and Katherine sighed. "You're already in em… she cares about you, she trusts you… I want you to go further undercover for us. I mean much further… I want you with her as much as possible! It's been months since you started this operation and she seems infatuated enough that this might work… I want you to work on moving into her house with her." She said bluntly and Emma's jaw dropped open in utter shock.

"Katherine! Are you trying to get me killed?!" She whisper shouted at her. "If I live with her not only do I have access to her, but she will have 100% access to _everything_ I have. Which means I can't have anything with me essentially. I can't have my gun, this phone, anything. You won't be able to contact me unless I can get away from her long enough to do so." She said trying to reason with her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to live with Regina, because honestly… Emma was in love, she'd love to be able to go to bed with her and wake up with her every day but… this fucking situation was getting worse by the day! "I know." Kats voice came through the line and she sighed. "But the end goal is what is important Emma. She needs to be taken down so… you'll report to me when you can, and in the meantime you will do everything you can to find out what she's up to." She said firmly with no room for argument and Emma felt like she wanted to scream.

How could Katherine do this?! How could she force Emma to do all this?! In reality this was something that often happened when one was undercover, they had to go so deep everyone believed they'd turned sides but Emma… Emma wasn't a damn undercover cop! She was just a rookie looking to make a name for herself also she'd gone and fucked it all up.

She was a cop in love with one of the most wanted criminals in the United States, probably the world. With a frustrated sigh Emma hung up the phone and she made her way back to her apartment to get ready for a night out. She was suppose to meet Regina at 8 for dinner and she sighed as she aggressively yanked her dress from the closet, then her heels and she threw her clothes off, the entire time glaring and stomping around the apartment grumbling to herself about her boss as she got ready.

When she was finished Emma stood in a sexy black dress with heels, curled hair and perfect makeup. She looked good, smelled good, and felt like shit. Throwing a glare at herself in the mirror she left and made her way to the bar to meet Regina, the entire conversation with Katherine was going over and over in her mind. The entire drive to the bar Emma only had one thought going through her head.

God. Damn. It.


	12. Boat trip

**A/N- NSFW!**

As she should have guessed, Carlos was waiting outside of her apartment, standing next to the rear passenger door of a black Escalade and Emma shook her head "This really isn't necessary Carlos… I can drive you know." She said as she walked toward the car and the mountain of a body guard waiting for her.

"I have no doubt of that ma'am, but you'll Miss Mills only wants the best for you… so I am here for you, to protect you, and to take you anywhere you may want or have to go." He said as he opened the back door and she groaned. "Thanks… but you know I can take care of myself." She said as she gently go into the car not wanting to break her ankle in the heels she had on. "I have no doubt ma'am." He said with a big amused smile as he shut the door.

The drive through the city was always a long one, there was always so much traffic around. Nearly 45 minutes later Carlos pulled off into a small parking garage and Emma raised her brow watching him type in a code to allow them entrance. Was this another place that Regina owned? She would never stop being surprised by the things Regina did.

Parking the car Carlos once again opened Emma's door letting her out, and walking together, Carlos lead her down through an elevator to the bottom floor. They were in downtown New York near the water where there were boats parked and docks everywhere and Emma frowned looking around nervously and back to Carlos. "What are we doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet Regina at the club tonight..?" She asked.

Before he could answer a gentle arm wrapped Around Emma from behind and she was pulled back into strong arms and a small frame. "You are meeting me… just not at the club." Regina purred into her ear pressing a sensual but soft kiss to Emma's neck.

Hearing the voice Emma's body melted into her and her eyes fluttered, head tilting to the side allowing her more access and she bit her lip lightly. "You're full of surprises." She whispered before turning in her arms looking into sparkling brown eyes. "You haven't seen anything yet my dear." Lifting her free hand Regina held out a single red rose to her which Emma took with blushing cheeks. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Smiling Regina lent in and pressed her painted red lips to Emma's soft pale pink ones and nuzzled her nose gently. "Mi amor." She whispered "Come.." without another work Regina laced their fingers and she lead them down the street and down a long dock toward a giant beautiful ship. It was honestly the biggest boat Emma had ever seen.

It seemingly had 4 layers to it and it was very long. The top section was where the captain would be, and then there were three other sections. There was a top section, the contents of which were Unidentifiable from the ground. Then there was the main deck which seemed to lead into a large dance floor, and then there was the bottom section of the boat which was completely covered and filled with tables and booths making up a beautiful dining room.

The boat was lit up in the evening light with beautiful purple, pink and blue lights and Emma looked on in awe of the thing and she looked to Regina with wide eyes to which Regina only chuckled. "You are so cute." Regina commented as she lead her into the shop without having to show the crew any identification or tickets like everyone else had too and Emma shook her head.

"Jesus Regina do you own the entire city?" She asked in awe and Regina just flashed her a wide toothy yet sexy smile, it was almost predatorial. "Not yet but hopefully soon." She purred shooting her a wink. Emma just shook her head incredulously as they walked along the open deck of the middle section, following wherever Regina was leading.

The brunette weaved them through the growing crowd to the back of the middle deck. There was a private staircase blocked with a chain and sign which Regina removed, allowing them through before reconnecting it and leading her downstairs.

As soon as they stepped foot on the bottom of floor Emma's eyes shot wide open. This part of the boat was open so they could see the water, the entire perimeter was a medium grey outdoor couch, with black and white pillows all the way around. In the middle of the area there were a few steps going lower set into the boat where there were four sets of round loveseats, the same grey but with white pillows. There were two love seats on each side and in the middle there were two long black tables.

Along the inner wall between them and the rest of the dining room, the wall was made of what appeared to be a water feature. It was a nearly see through glass, the water distorting the imagine through the glass but even though the water wasn't on this side of the glass it was beautiful, and along the top it had those same purple, pink, and blue lights.

For extra light here and there all over the deck there were white candles lit, placed inside new age black iron lantern cases. It was was honestly the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen and she was truly breathless. Regina smiled brightly seeing Emma's reaction and she gently pulled her toward the loveseats in the middle of the area and once there she slipped from her black heels and she slid back into the comfortable couch and then Emma did the same sliding in next to her.

Emma took this time to slowly take her eyes up Regina's body from the tips of her toes, up her slack covered legs and up higher. He eyes taking in the red silk button up the was undone just enough to tease and up into her beautiful eyes, not missing the smirk on Regina's lips.

"Do you see something you like dear?" Regina asked In a low sultry purr and Emma's body shuddered, which she was definitely going to blame on the wind though there was no wind… "I see a lot of things I like." She pointed out, her eyes moving to those red lips again and she blushed. Leaning over where was about to press their lips together when footsteps were heard and a waiter appeared looking nothing but classy. He was carrying a bucket of ice with a very expensive wine inside and two glasses.

"I apologize for the interruption ladies… my name is Warren and I will be your waiter for the evening." She said giving a polite smile as he poured the proper amount into the glasses before setting the wine bottle back into the ice. "The evening appetizer will be brought out to you momentarily… if you need anything, please just press the button on the table and I will be right out!" He said tilting his head kindly before leaving and Emma looked after him with wide impressed eyes and she looked back to Regina sheepishly.

"God you and I are so different…" she said shifting slightly uncomfortable with all of this. Feeling the change in mood Regina moved forward grabbing the wine and she slipped one into Emma's hand. "Maybe… but that isn't a bad thing Emma… I love to surprise you, to spoil you… you deserve the world and I plan on giving it to you." She said sipping her wine.

Emma held the glass delicately in her hands and she looked down into the dark red liquid with a small frown. She didn't deserve this woman… Emma felt fingers cupping her Chin and then a tug and she followed the tug, looking up into Regina's brown eyes that were so incredibly close to her. "You are my world Emma. I love you." She said quietly before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Emma couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She blindly set the drink done on the table and she moved closer to Regina. Her hand slid slowly on to her thigh, the other moving into her curled dark brown hair and she pulled her closer. They kept the kiss soft but loving and pulled back only when air became a necessity. "I love you." Emma whispered back laying her head on her lovers shoulder.

Regina wrapped Emma into her arms pulling her closer and she laid her head gently against Emma's as they both let their eyes gaze out over the water as the boat slowly began to leave the dock.

It wasn't much longer before the waiter returned carrying a tray that contained a few different items. "Here you are ladies.. the evening appetizers." Setting the tray down on the wooden stand he'd brought with him, he first removed a giant cocktail glass from the tray setting it down. Inside was one of the best shrimp cocktail sauces, and bordering the rim were perfectly cooked shrimp. The next two items he sat down were perfectly made California rolls with soy sauce. He gave them silverware and napkins before once again repeating the speech of needing anything else and he left.

Emma's mouth watered at the sight of the food, she honestly hadn't been eating much lately and the food looked and smelled amazing. The two women went through the appetizers, talking about their day and making small talk and after they finished the plates were cleared and the main course was served. The special was porterhouse steaks, with a side salad, and a mashed potato with the works on it and Emma groaned. "Regina… I'm not going to be able to walk tonight, I'm gonna get fat." She said looking to the food with wide eyes.

Regina laughed at that and threw her a cocky smile "don't worry… I'll help you work the fat off." She purred and Emma blushed hard biting her lip and shaking her head. "Naughty girl.." she whispered. Leaning over she kissed her lips softly before the two of them went through dinner.

There was no way either of them were going to finish it all and by the time they were done Emma had definitely eaten too much, and Regina had found it rather amusing. "I'm glad you find my pain funny." Emma whined leaning back against the couch as she rubbed her food baby belly and groaned.

Getting up Regina chuckled shaking her head "it's your own fault dear… you could have stopped eating." She said looking over the blonde. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach and rubbed the bloated belly gently. "You'd look adorable pregnant." She commented at the sight making Emma's eyes open wide and her jaw slacked a bit causing Regina to laugh again. "Relax dear." Reigns said before walking over to the stereo off to the side. She turned turned the already soft playing romantic music up and she walked back over to Emma on the couch who had been watching her like a hawk.

"Dance with me Emma?" She asked holding her hand out to her girlfriend and Emma debated it for just a moment before sliding to the edge and she got up taking her hand. She allowed Regina to lead her over near the glass water wall so they stood beneath the colorful lights. Regina's arms wrapped around Emma's waist and Emma's arms around Regina's shoulders. The two of them fit so perfectly together, it was hardly a question of how they belonged together.

Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder, tucking her face beneath her chin and she closed her eyes. Being this close to Regina always made Emma relax, she felt like she could breath in her arms, like she could just be herself even though she knew that idea was ludicrous. The conversation she'd had earlier that day with Katherine popped into her mind and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She still couldn't believe her boss wanted her to do this, but… what could she do? She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Emma's lips pressed against Regina's neck, trying to erase all thoughts from her brain, she just wanted to feel Regina against her. The brunette tilted her head to the side allowing more access and Emma's lips slowly made their way across tan flesh, soft but teasing causing a soft moan to fall from Regina's lips.

"I've been thinking." Emma said quietly between kisses, to which Regina hummed in acknowledgment, "About what dear?" She asked quietly running her fingers through soft blonde locks. "I…" she paused and bit her lip, she was fighting an internal battle with herself, one that was futile. "I miss you when I wake up in the morning and you're not with me… I don't sleep well without you next to me…" she said quietly starting off and Regina pulled back a bit, looking down at her with curious but loving brown orbs.

"I… I don't have much Regina… I have a small apartment that costs way to much money a month, and a crappy beater bug but they're mine. I've been looking into moving into a house… it wouldn't be anything like yours and I'd get it if you wouldn't want to but… how would you feel about moving in together?" She asked slowly and quietly absolutely terrified of what she'd just said.

Regina's face was unreadable for quite a few moments, their dance coming to a stop and Emma felt the nerves eating away inside of her. She felt like it had been hours when in reality it had only Been at the most a minute. Not much longer and a breathtaking smile took over Regina's features, her entire being lit up. "You don't need a place.. I have one and I'd love nothing more than for you to live with me emma." She said.

Before Emma even had a chance to speak Regina slammed her lips onto hers, this kiss was much more passionate than their previously shared kisses of the night and that caused a startled moan to slip from Emma's lips.

Emma's arms tightened around Regina, her nails slightly digging into her back and Regina slowly moved Emma back until she was pressed against the glass wall. Their bodies pressed tightly together, the kiss deepening as Regina slipped her tongue almost forcefully (but very welcome) past pink lips. Emma once again moaned, her back arching pressing against Regina more firmly. Regina's knee moved between Emma's thighs and she pushed them apart. Her hand slid between them, her nails running up Emma's inner thighs before slipping her hand into the awaiting wetness and they both let out a hot moan of need at the feeling.

Regina's pointer and middle finger found a good rhythm of rubbing Emma's clit in tight circles, causing the girls hips to buck into her hand as she moaned into her mouth. Regina pulled her lips away to kiss down Emma's jaw and neck, nipping and sucking on each sensitive spot before wrapping her lips around Emma's most sensitive spot and she bit down just as she pushed two fingers deeply into Emma's cunt, curling them, and pumping in and out of her with perfect precision, hitting her g spot with each and every thrust.

Emma let out a loud moan unable to hold it in as her hips rocked against her girlfriends hand. Her one hands slid beneath Regina's shirt and she clawed her nails roughly down her back, clinging to the woman for support as her legs began to shake. With a few more hard thrusts and the added pleasure of Regina's thumb on Emma's clit, she fell over the edge. She slammed her mouth into Regina's holding back a pleasure filled scream as she came all over Regina's fingers, shaking within her strong arms and whimpering into her mouth.

Pulling back their foreheads rest together and Regina slowly removed her hand from beneath Emma's dress, moving them to her lips she licked her fingers completely clean, both women were breath hard when the waiter once again appeared, not paying much attention to them. " Dessert is served." He said and Regina gave a Cheshire like smile a sshe looked into Emma's eyes with a predatory gaze. "Yes, it is." She purred.


	13. Family ties

Early morning sunlight was streaming through the window of Regina Mills bedroom, and onto the pale skin of the woman asleep atop to the california king mattress. The blankets were all on the floor, apart from a sheet that was currently wrapped around the naked form of the blonde cop. Pressing an arm over her eyes to block out the sun, Emma's hand reached out to the spot next to her where Regina had previously occupied. Coming up empty the blonde removed her arm from over her eyes and sat up just a bit, blinking in the bright light of day, looking around the room for her lover as her eyes tried to adjust to the sun.

Looking over the room she'd been living in going on two months, Emma sat up, pulling the sheet over her chest and scooting toward the edge of the bed. "Regina?" Emma called out in quiet husky voice as she stood from the bed. Getting no response Emma shook her head and sighed, sometimes she hated living here, what was the point of living with someone if you couldn't even really wake up with them next to you. Walking across the room toward their conjoined closet, Emma slipped one of Regina's black silk robes from a hanger and she slipped it on covering her naked body. Walking past the mirror she looked over her appearance, running a hand through her night platinum long blonde hair.

Emma's old hair coloring had started to fade and had grown out quite a bit, so Regina had surprised Emma with a spa day, allowing her to do anything to her hair that she wanted, except cutting it really short, and so Emma did… and the reward she'd gotten once Regina had picked her up had been well worth redoing her blonde hair.

Shaking her head Emma opened the door and she slowly walked from their room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The cook, Peter, was just finishing up cooking breakfast when Emma appeared in the kitchen. "Hello Miss Swan." came his feminine voice, Peter was the gayest man Emma had ever met and in all honesty she adored him. "Miss Mills is out in the garden… her sister, Zelena, showed up this morning for a visit with little Robyn." he explained, turning to face her. Emma looked at him with wide eyes, "Wh… I thought Regina's sister was dead." She blurted without thinking.

"Everyone thinks she is dear, that's why she doesn't come around often." He said and Emma glanced toward the door, "I need to get dressed." she said before turning tail and speed walking upstairs and into the bedroom. The first thing Emma did was get dressed, wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, followed by a black tank top, she tied her knee high boots before looking for her phone. Opening up an email thread she began typing.

 **To** : _Katherine_

 **CC** : _Neal_

 **Subject** : _Family ties_

 _Kat,_

 _This morning I woke up to the news that Zelena Mills is still alive, I am unsure of where she has been hiding out, but she is here, now… I'll send you more details when and if I can get them._

 _-Emma._

A high pitched child's laughter momentarily distracted Emma, and the blonde walked over to the window. Moving the curtain to the side Emma looked down the see Regina with a little girl in her arms, the girl was probably no older than 4 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair, and the biggest, happiest smile on her face. Next to them was a tall Redhead, but what caught Emma's eye was the fact that the woman was very pregnant. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the sight and she stood there watching them for quite some time before looking back down to the phone in her hand with the email typed out.

Hearing the giggle again Emma shook her head, deleted the email, and slid her phone into her pocket before she finished getting ready and headed back down stairs, "Would you mind telling Miss Mills that breakfast is finished?" Peter asked as Emma walked by him toward the glass doors. Pausing she gave him a big smile and nodded, "Of course."

Opening the door, Emma silently slipped outside and she took a deep shaky breath before walking out quietly and she slipped her arms around Regina from behind after she put the little girl down. The brunette tensed for just a moment before looking over her shoulder. The sight of the blonde alone was enough to make Regina's body melt back into her and she smiled brightly. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up sleepy head."

Emma smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before hearing a squeal from the older redhead. Looking up Two sets of green eyes met, "Is this the girl that has stolen my sisters heart?!" Zelena said excitedly and Emma looked to her with wide eyes. "Zelena…" Regina chastised with no real venom in her voice. " Hush sis… I can be excited, after all, this is the only partner that you've ever had that has lived with you… or met me, so she must be special." Zelena said walking toward them.

Emma blushed hard and even Regina's cheeks turned a bit pink and she rolled her eyes playing it off. "I um… hello, i'm Emma." The blonde said walking over and holding her hand out to the woman. "Sorry darling, i'm british, that isn't how we say hello." she laughed softly before leaning forward and kissing Emma's cheek and giving her a small hug. Emma was surprised to say the least but she tried not to let it show.

"British huh? I've always wanted to go to Europe." She said, and Zelena turned a smug smile to Regina, "Damn it." Regina cursed beneath her breath and Emma looked between the pair confused. "I'm so glad you said that Emma, because Regina and I were having a discussion about the holidays this year, rather, where we were going to have them… here in New York, or at my place in London…" she said looking to Regina who glared at her. "It's about time we had a tiebreaker honestly." she said waving her hand and Emma's jaw fell open looking between them.

"I didn't...umm.." Emma laughed nervously looking to Regina who looked unhappy only causing Emma to giggle nervously "breakfast is finished." without another word Emma bolted into the house, not missing Zelena laughing, "Don't think this conversation is over!" Regina shouted more to Zelena before they all walked in to eat breakfast together.

Breakfast went better than expected and if Emma were Being Honest with herself, she really did like Zelena, and she adored Robyn. She was the cutest little girl Emma had ever seen. She had freckles, curly hair and the cutest accent, very much like her mothers, but seeing as Robyn was raised in London from birth, her accent was much more advanced than Zelenas.

"Mum… do we get to go shopping for a costume today?" Robyn asked later on in the day. They had all be sitting around in the family room, the grown ups (Regina and Zelena) were talking and the children (Robyn and Emma) were watching cartoons.

The little girl had made herself at home sitting on Emma's lap, and the two had been entertained watching Scooby-Doo, until a Halloween commercial came on. Was it already October? How had nearly a year gone by already? Emma had met Regina in March and it was October already… 8 months… they'd been together for 8 months already.

Emma looked over to Regina with wide eyes at the realization and Regina in turn gave Emma a confused smile. "Baby girl… we talked about this… mummy can't leave the house… we aren't going trick or treating." Zelena said sadly and Emma, hearing the words frowned and looked over to Zelena, if she wanted people to think she was dead, she was right she couldn't leave the house but… Robyn should be able to have a good childhood.

"I can take her… to get a costume and trick or treating… if you'd let me." She said looking to Zelena who turned curious eyes to Emma. Robyn looked so excited at Emma's words and both Zelena and Regina were in awe of the blonde in front of them. "Emma… you don't have to do that." Zelena said to her and Emma shook her head "no it's okay… I want to it'll be fun." She said looking to the little girl that cheered loudly and was nearly bouncing with excitement.

Emma laughed softly and she looked up meeting Regina's eyes, who was looking at her with an unreadable but affectionate look and Emma blushed under the gaze. "Well… go get your boots on little one. We have a costume to find." Emma prodded Robyn gently who shot off the couch.

Regina stood up, making her way over to Emma and she wrapped her arm around her pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her lips. Emma couldn't even help but kiss her back, "I love you." Regina whispered against Emma's lips and the blondes heart skipped a beat "I love you too." She said quietly, nuzzling her nose with her own.

"Pick up a costume for yourself while you're out… my club is throwing a Halloween bash and you are my date." She purred squeezing Emma gently before releasing her, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone telling Carlos to meet up our front and she gave Emma her debit card.

Zelena watched the two of them with happy eyes "you guys should just get married already honestly." Zelena said cackling to herself, Emma looked to her with wide eyes and she blushed brighter than a tomato and Regina looked up at Emma from her phone screen catching the blush and she smiled wickedly. "Hmm that's not a bad idea." She purred Slapping Emma's ass lightly.

"I'm ready!" Robyn called from the other room and Emma giggled once again with nerves. "I have to go." She said a little too quickly showing her nerves and Regina laughed kissing her cheek "go. Have fun." She said.

Emma bolted out the door with little Robyn attached to her and the two were off to see what they could find.


End file.
